Le pouvoir est en nous
by swordetios
Summary: Kanda est déterminé à venir en aide à Allen, mais comment faire ? La menace que représente Néah se rapproche et il est impuissant. À moins que... ? Peut-être que la solution est déjà en lui... Couple : Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu sur cette nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Cette fois-ci je m'attaque à l'univers de Man !**

**Pour ne rien vous cacher, cette fic est ce que je qualifierais d'un tremplin ! Elle existe pour me permettre de me familiariser avec les personnages de l'univers de D Gray Man (je vais tâcher d'être au plus prêt de leurs personnalités !) pour poser mes bases afin de déboucher sur un Crossover ! (J'ai laissé un énorme indice pour savoir quel sera le second univers... ;) )**

**Bien évidement, le but est que cette fiction raconte elle aussi une histoire, pas de crainte à se sujet... Mais vous vous doutez déjà que la fin sera ouverte (en espérant que vous me lierez jusque là !)**

**Voilà pour le petit point ! Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous souhaites une agréable lecture !**

* * *

La journée s'annonçait particulièrement ensoleillée dans la ville de Londres ce jour là. Les rayons de l'astre réfléchissait sur la rosée du matin, les oiseaux chantaient dans les parcs arborées, les arbres reprenaient vie après les longs mois d'hiver. La brise fraîche apportait avec elle quelques gelées matinales un peu partout dans la ville, obligeant les passants à s'habiller chaudement.

Dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Johnny, Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil venaient chatouiller son édredon, le sortant des bras de Morphée. Prenant quelques minutes pour se réveiller, il finit par repousser mollement la couette chaude dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé pour la nuit. La morsure du froid se fit aussitôt sentir et il bondit presque pour enfiler sa veste. Les matinées étaient encore fraîches en ce début de printemps, et l'hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient mal entretenu.

En retenant une grimace, Kanda s'assit sur le lit et posa une main contre son crâne douloureux. Encore hier, ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans des bars miteux à glaner des informations. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient consommés plus que de raison et n'avaient en prime rien appris de plus.

Poussant un soupir agacé, Kanda se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il ôta ses vêtements, les laissant négligemment au sol, et se réfugia dans la douche où l'eau chaude coulait à flot. Relevant la tête pour profiter des bienfaits qu'apportait ce liquide si revigorant, il se mit à réfléchir.

Voilà plusieurs semaines maintenant que lui et Johnny parcouraient le monde à la recherche d'un jeune homme parfaitement introuvable. Allen Walker. Exorciste. Celui qu'on qualifiait de "Destructeur du temps". Celui qui était aussi l'hôte du Quatorzième. Neah D. Campbell.

Mais aux yeux de Kanda, Allen Walker était tout autre. C'était un idiot au grand cœur, beaucoup trop gentil envers ses ennemis. Un garçon qui se voulait toujours optimiste, toujours prêt à aider les autres. Une personne qui se cachait derrière des sourires horriblement faux aussi. Un idiot de pousse de soja "Moyashi" comme il aimait si bien le qualifier. Oui, Allen Walker était tous ça, et plus encore.

Car il avait libéré Alma et Kanda de la congrégation. Il leurs avaient permit de s'enfuir. De vivre leurs derniers instants ensemble, loin de tout. Grâce à l'arche, il leurs avaient offert une porte de sortie. Et c'est une des raisons qui avaient causé la perte d'Allen Walker. Il avait désobéi en se servant de l'Arche. Il avait permis aux deux hommes de s'enfuir. Devant le nez du centrale. Devant Malcolm . Devant le pire des hommes.

Et Kanda ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça sur le cœur. Il en devait une à Allen. Après la mort d'Alma Karma, il n'avait pas réussi à se laisser mourir à son tour. Alors il était revenu pour reprendre les armes, en homme libre. Il avait très vite aidé Johnny à fuir la congrégation et tous deux avaient ensuite entamés leur long périple pour mettre la main sur ce crétin de Moyashi.

Revenant à la réalité, il ferma le robinet qui grinça sous la contrainte, et sorti de la douche, plus décontracté. Après s'être séché vivement, puis habillé, il revint dans la chambre et secoua un Johnny toujours endormis :

\- Debout. On a assez traîné.

Mais seul un grognement étouffé lui parvint. Kanda pesta et réitéra son geste plus fort :

\- Ne bois pas si tu ne peux pas en assumer les conséquences !

Cette fois Johnny bougea, gémissant. Avec toutes les peines du monde, il parvint à s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux clos, la bouche pâteuse. Avec tous les bars qu'il avait dû visiter en compagnie de Kanda, ses précieuses vitamines contre la gueule de bois c'était évaporé comme neige au soleil depuis déjà une bonne semaine. Et à cet instant là, il eu l'impression qu'un millier d'éléphant lui avaient piétinés le cerveau :

\- On est où… ?

Kanda poussa un "Tss", agacé. Le scientifique avait beau être intelligent et utile, il lui arrivait aussi d'être un parfait crétin. En l'occurrence, à cet instant là, Kanda l'aurait bien abandonné ici. Pourtant -même si l'idée lui plaisait de plus en plus- il se décida à faire un effort. Il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver la pousse de soja et Johnny n'était pas un mauvais bougre :

\- Dans notre hôtel pourri à Londres. On a rien trouvé hier en faisant la tournée des bars. Ça te revient ?

La dernière phrase était un peu sèche, mais qu'importe. Il faisait déjà l'effort d'être patient, il n'allait pas en plus se montrer gentil. Le scientifique acquiesça au ralenti, plus ou moins encore endormis :

\- Oui… Oui, Allen… On a pas… Rien trouvé…

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu bois comme ça !

Johnny, soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé, hocha vivement la tête et là rentra dans ses épaules, penaud et apeuré. Kanda lui bouillonnait sur place. Merde, le binoclard ne pourrait pas l'aider à chercher le Moyashi dans ces conditions. D'un geste sec, il se saisit de son manteau ainsi que de Mugen, posés tous deux proprement sur une chaise, et lui tourna le dos :

\- Je vais chercher de la bouffe. Restes ici et décuves vite.

Ne laissant pas le temps au scientifique de répliquer, Kanda claqua la porte rageusement et sorti. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se fondit dans la masse et marcha sans réelle destination, son sabre battant régulièrement sa hanche au rythme de ses pas rapides. Se dégourdir les jambes l'aida à atténuer sa colère, et il commença à observer les passants sans grand intérêt. Des commerçants tenaient des stands sur la rue principale alors que dans un parc un peu plus loin, les enfants s'époumonaient en jouant. Deux rues plus loin, un immense chapiteaux appartenant à un cirque ambulant s'installait pour quelques jours.

Des familles entières faisaient le déplacement pour venir s'amonceler autour des enclos en constructions. Sur la droite du chapiteaux, cachant les caravanes, une partie était entièrement consacré aux animaux. De loin, Kanda apercevait l'enclos des singes, ainsi que celui des lions. Mais un détail attira son attention. Il se stoppa, s'approchant davantage de la lisse en bois. Fronçant les sourcils, plissant les yeux, il observa les personnes travaillant là. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir une chevelure blanche comme la neige passer prêt des singes.

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre pour confirmer ses doutes, il laissa échappé un "Tss" bien pensé et se dirigea aussitôt vers un palefrenier, son air impassible peint sur le visage. Celui-ci se redressa à son approche, flattant l'encolure du cheval qu'il brossait :

\- Je peux vous renseigner ?

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un gars avec des cheveux blanc. Il a une balafre bizarre sur la tronche. Allen Walker.

\- Allen ?

Le palefrenier dévisagea Kanda et ce dernier sut aussitôt qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Après quelques secondes, l'homme hocha la tête :

\- Il a fait parti de la troupe pendant environ un mois.

Le temps de la phrase donna un frisson à Kanda. Néanmoins, il en fit abstraction et garda son calme :

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est arrivé ici avec nous mais je crois avoir entendu qu'il quittait la troupe aujourd'hui même. Avec un peu de chance il n'est pas encore parti et file un coup de main pour monter le chapiteau.

Kanda serra la mâchoire, contrarié. Ce maudit Moyashi ne l'avait sûrement pas attendu. Attrapant la garde de Mugen de manière inconsciente, il voulu quand même tenter sa chance et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers d'autres personnes appartenant au cirque. Plusieurs hommes lui racontèrent à peu prêt la même chose, ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus. Des mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche de cette débile pousse de soja ! Et maintenant que la chance leurs souriaient enfin, il arrivait encore à filer à l'anglaise. Douce ironie.

Pourtant, n'ayant jamais été aussi proche du but, Kanda n'allais certainement pas renoncer. Il devait retrouver le nabot, coûte que coûte. Aussi, il se mit à fouiller l'entièreté du cirque ambulant. Il arpenta d'abord la zone des animaux, là où il l'avait aperçu. Déambulant entre les chevaux, les chameaux, les ours puis les tigres, il ne trouva aucune trace du Moyashi. Il passa bien vite prêt du chapiteau principal et s'attarda sur les attroupements, guettant la célèbre tignasse blanche de l'adolescent. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la zone un peu plus reculée, celle où les caravanes du personnel étaient regroupés :

\- Merci énormément pour votre hospitalité.

Kanda se stoppa, l'oreille aux aguets, le cœur battant. Cette voix qui n'était toujours pas décidé à muer, il la reconnaissait très bien.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester encore avec nous ?

\- Certain. Encore merci.

Furtif, Kanda se rapprocha de l'échange qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se tapis dans l'angle d'une caravane et lentement, avança son visage. Le Moyashi était juste là, à quelques mètres à peine. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussés et lui même semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres de plus. Les traits enfantin s'étaient estompés et le jeune homme paraissait bien plus mûr. Rien d'ahurissant pour un adolescent encore en croissance, mais Kanda fût quand même étonné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Allen pouvait tant évoluer en quelques mois.

\- Allen !

L'interpellé releva la tête, et Kanda se tassa un peu plus contre la caravane. Le palefrenier auquel il s'était adressé un peu plus tôt s'approchait à grande enjambé de la pousse de soja.

\- J'ai croisé un type qui te cherchait tout à l'heure.

\- … Quel genre de type ?

Allen sembla décontenancé, et peut-être un peu inquiété par la nouvelle. Kanda grogna, restant sur le qui-vive.

\- Ouais, un asiat' avec des longs cheveux et une épée. La vingtaine peut-être.

De là où il était, Kanda pu clairement voir les yeux d'Allen s'arrondir comme deux ronds de flancs, le corps figé sous la surprise. Hébété, ayant du mal à assimiler l'information, il finit par ouvrir la bouche et chuchota :

\- … K-...Kanda… ?

\- Il m'a pas dit son nom, dit le palefrenier en haussant les épaules. Mais il est peut-être encore ici ! Il avait l'air tracassé de pas te trouver.

D'un coup, Allen sorti de sa torpeur, plus tendu que jamais. Il s'inclina, remercia de manière précipité ce qui semblait être le directeur du cirque et parti à la hâte. Clairement, il ne souhaitait pas être retrouver maintenant. Kanda se décida donc à ne pas l'aborder directement :

\- Tss… Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me filer entre les pattes Moyashi...

Et Kanda prit Allen en filature dans les rues de Londres. Il se serait presque moqué en voyant le plus jeune devenir aussi paranoïaque. Ce crétin se retournait tout les deux mètres pour vérifier ses arrières, obligeant Kanda à redoubler de prudence, ce qui l'énerva.

Il suivit ainsi le Moyashi pendant près d'une bonne demi-heure. Arpentant les rues en long, en large et en travers, aussi discret qu'une ombre. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, et plus d'une fois, il éprouva le besoin de sauter à la gorge du jeunot pour lui hurler d'arrêter ses simagrées. Kanda était déterminé à ne pas lâcher d'une semelle cet idiot qui faisait tout son possible pour disparaître dans la foule. Car à ce stade, tourner autant en rond comme il le faisait prouvait qu'Allen se doutait que le japonais n'était pas loin. Et il y mettait tout son coeur pour être sûr de le semer.

\- KANNNNNDAAAAAAAA !

Johnny semblait avoir repris des couleurs et courait vers lui. Kanda se figea littéralement, puis lui décocha un regard assassin. Bordel, ce con arrivait au pire moment ! N'ayant plus le choix, il s'élança sur les traces d'Allen qui n'avait pas attendu pour détaler comme un lapin. D'un geste souple, Kanda dégaina Mugen, prêt à utiliser son innocence pour arrêter la fuite de l'adolescent maudit.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivé inopiné de deux Akumas. Kanda se demanda un instant si cette coïncidence en était vraiment une. Une violente explosion souffla un carrosse qui passait dans la rue, puis un projectile brisa une vitrine de vêtement. Un autre fracassa une fontaine à peine construite. La foule se scinda en plusieurs morceaux, hurlant et courant sous la panique qui assiégeait la ville.

Kanda grogna, dardant un regard mauvais sur les deux Akumas. Des niveaux deux qui venaient foutre le bordel dans les rues au pire moment. Il pesta, n'ayant d'autre choix que changer de cible. Mais le Moyashi ne perdait rien pour attendre. Quand il mettrait la main dessus, Kanda se jura de lui faire regretter ces parties d'Un-Deux-Trois Soleil puis de Chat.

Gardant son élan, Kanda sauta habillement sur le toit d'une maison pour y atterrir en douceur. De là, il n'eu aucun mal à pourfendre le premier niveau deux à sa portée. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller quérir la vie du second, un voile immaculé passa devant lui. La pousse de soja dégaina son innocence, l'encastrant violemment dans son ennemi.

Drapé de son voile blanc presque luminescent, Allen Walker se redressa, observant les alentours, posant un regard préoccupé sur l'horizon. Son œil s'activa. Cinq Akumas surgirent des ruelles. Sans prêter attention à Kanda, il s'élança aussi vif que l'éclair, aussi puissant que le tonnerre. Ses gestes étaient rapides et d'une précision à couper le souffle. Il n'eu aucun mal à détruire trois autres Akumas, tandis que le second exorciste s'était attaqué aux deux derniers.

Bien vite, la ville redevint calme et paisible. Il n'était plus très loin de midi, et la journée s'annonçait décidément splendide. Allen, toujours perché sur un toit, observa l'horizon en essuyant la sueur naissante de son front. Il s'apprêtait à désactiver son innocence lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté à terre, manquant de s'assommer au passage. Il grogna, voulu se relever mais resta cloué au sol. Une masse lourde l'empêchait de se relever, et ses bras restaient bloqués au dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant ce qui pouvait causer pareil situation.

Kanda le surplombait de ton son être, entravant ses bras. Allen l'assassinat du regard, la colère déformant ses traits :

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- J'te maîtrise avant que tu me fausse compagnie.

La voix du japonais était froide et une pointe d'exaspération en ressortait. Ses muscles bandés, sur la défensive, maintenait fermement Allen au sol. Tous deux ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Les yeux d'Allen lançaient des éclairs, furieux d'être immobilisé de la sorte tandis que ceux de Kanda restait placide, étendant sa supériorité. Intérieurement, celui-ci ce senti particulièrement fière d'avoir envoyé au tapis le Moyashi. Et l'autre se sentait idiot d'avoir relâché sa garde une seconde de trop.

Le vent s'engouffra dans les cheveux de Kanda, et sa queue de cheval ondula sous la brise fraîche. Après un temps qui parut infini, Allen grogna et relâcha la tension qui habitait son corps. Sans quitter le japonais des yeux, il désactiva son innocence, montrant qu'il renonçait à se débattre. Dans cette position, il n'avait aucune chance. Surtout face au kendoka. Pourtant Kanda raffermit sa prise sur ses avant bras et afficha un rictus fière :

\- C'est qu'il t'arrive d'être raisonnable, Mo-ya-shi~.

Allen lui renvoya un regard mauvais et serra les dents :

\- C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Lâche moi !

\- Où est donc passé ta politesse légendaire ?

Cette fois, Allen se senti complètement hébété et prit au dépourvu. Il ouvra de grand yeux, oubliant colère et frustration :

\- Pardon ?

L'ombre d'un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Kanda, donnant un frisson au jeune garçon toujours sous lui. Après l'avoir cherché des semaines, l'avoir filé sur plusieurs kilomètres comme une bête sauvage, il avait dû lui courir après pour enfin l'attraper. Maintenant qu'il était en position de force, il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Et il avait décidé de taquiner la pousse de soja. Un peu puéril, grandement satisfaisant :

\- Parce que t'es sourd en plus ?

De son côté, Allen n'en revenais pas. Non seulement il était à la merci de ce sombre idiot - chose qui l'énervait au plus au point-, mais en plus, ce dernier voulait un "s'il te plait" pour le relâcher ? C'était pas se foutre de la gueule du monde ?!

Dans un mouvement de colère, Allen tenta de se dégager de la poigne trop forte du japonais. Plutôt crever que de lui donner ce qu'il voulait :

\- Depuis quand t'en a quelque chose à foutre de la politesse ?!

Le rictus de Kanda s'accentua encore tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair d'Allen et celui-ci grimaça, se raidissant un peu plus. Il capta le regard de Kanda, le défiant de nouveau, et essaya de se débattre, tentant de le frapper avec ses jambes. Mais celui-ci le bloqua un peu plus, appuyant férocement un genoux sur le haut de sa cuisse en pinçant ses muscles, rendant ses mouvements particulièrement douloureux :

\- On abandonne, Moyashi ?

\- C'est Allen, putain !

Si Kanda n'avait pas autant été maître de lui même, il en aurait rit. La frustration et l'exacerbation se lisaient sur tous les traits du visage du plus jeune. Les pupilles grises d'Allen étaient agitées sous la tension et lançaient des éclairs à tout vas. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le japonais serait mort depuis longtemps.

Même si l'envie de narguer et d'attiser encore un peu la colère de l'anglais était forte, Kanda se décida à relâcher sa prise et se dégagea rapidement, évitant au passage un coup de pied bien senti. Il récupéra Mugen échouée un peu plus loin et la remis à sa ceinture.

Allen se releva, encore frustré de s'être fait dominer si facilement. Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient à présent face se menaçant du regard. Un vent doux et frais continuait de souffler, apportant avec lui une douce odeur de nourriture.

La réponse de l'estomac d'Allen ne se fit pas attendre. Un épouvantable grognement plaintif s'éleva, suivi du léger rire du plus jeune. Gêné -et un peu blasé- il passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne, offrant un sourire raide à Kanda. Ce dernier fixa l'estomac coupable, affligé :

\- Sérieusement...

* * *

**Voilàààààà !**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis en appétit, j'ai travaillé très dure dessus pour qu'il soit satisfaisant ! J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais je n'ai pas encore de béta pour cette fic, il doit donc y avoir quelques coquilles, je m'en excuse...**

**Je vais tâcher de publier régulièrement, mais je ne sais pas encore à qu'elle fréquence tomberont les chapitres... ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que je puisse avoir vos retours !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Après relecture, je vous poste (enfin ?) le chapitre 2 ! Je suis ravie des retours que vous m'avez fait sur le premier chapitre malgré le peu de vue ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos follows, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !**

**Je souhaites que ce chapitre vous plaisent tout autant et je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire pour me donnez vos avis et vos ressentis ! Je suis d'ailleurs curieuse : avez-vous deviné avec quel autre univers sera le crossover ? Je vous avouerais que j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire et que j'espère de tout cœur que vous serez aussi là pour la suite de l'aventure !**

**Sur ce, je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Attablé à une terrasse dans le centre ville de Londres, devant un Kanda à l'air grognons et à côté d'un Johnny aux yeux larmoyants de joie, Allen engloutissait son cinquième plats de résistance. Le japonais restait à dévisager la pousse de soja, jambes et bras croisés dans une attitude tout à fait hostile dont ne se souciait aucunement le concerné. Pourtant, le tressautement frénétique de son sourcil ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Un peu plus tôt, avant qu'Allen n'ai eu le temps de filer une nouvelle fois, il lui avait saisit l'oreille et s'était mis en quête -sous les menaces de mort du blandin- de retrouver Johnny. Ce même Johnny qui avait fondu en larme en voyant Allen Walker en chair et en os pour ensuite lui sauter dessus et crier sa joie à la ville entière. L'estomac d'Allen c'était de nouveau manifesté et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient atterris sur cette terrasse de café, profitant du beau temps.

Si Allen s'était montré particulièrement réticent au début, Kanda avait quand même remarqué la mine réjouit qu'il avait difficilement retenu face aux effusions de joie de son ami scientifique. Le Moyashi restait toujours aussi sentimentale et l'information étira les lèvres du japonais en un fin et imperceptible sourire. Depuis, Johnny s'évertuait à débiter un flot incessant de parole. La plupart concernait l'ordre et les amis qu'avait Allen en son sein. Quelques autres parlaient des recherches pratiquées dans le laboratoire. D'autres encore concernaient le voyage qu'ils avaient parcouru pour en arriver là.

Même si le maudit tentait de paraître stoïque et concentré sur sa nourriture, les émotions qui passaient tour à tour dans ses yeux n'échappaient pas au regard perçant de Yû Kanda. La tristesse et l'inquiétude quand il avait appris la capture de Lavi et Bookman, l'effarement quand Johnny avait parlé de quelques avancées scientifiques, l'amusement sur le chapitre de leur voyage et de leur gueule de bois respective.

Enfin, après avoir terminé son troisième dessert, Allen reposa la coupe de glace vide sur la table et passa une main sur son ventre plein, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction, repus.

\- Depuis combien de temps t'as rien avalé ? demanda Kanda, la voix sèche, pleine d'agressivité mal dissimulée.

\- Et toi, depuis quand t'es devenu maso ? Le central te manquait tant que ça pour que tu retournes à la congrégation ? Tu as fini par apprécier ta prison ? riposta ironiquement Allen en plantant ses deux orbes grises dans le regard sévère que lui lançait Kanda, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le japonais se jette par dessus la table, manquant de renverser la vaisselle qui y était posée, et saisisse le col du Moyashi, l'attirant à lui sans prendre en compte les plaintes de Johnny :

\- Si je suis revenu Moyashi c'est pour...!

Mais Kanda n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Leurs têtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, parfaitement immobile, comme figé dans le temps. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avec pour seul bruit de fond un pauvre Johnny tentant en vain de déconnecter la situation. Leurs regards se jaugeaient, se défiaient même, avec une rare agressivité. Enfin, Kanda émit un "Tch" suivit d'un "Laisse tombé" et repoussa froidement Allen sur sa chaise, se rasseyant à son tour. Il ferma les yeux, recroisa ses bras et ses jambes, maîtrisant toute la colère qui brûlait en lui. La voix de Johnny s'éleva, fluette, brisant le silence lourd qui s'était installé :

\- Ne vous battez pas… S'il vous plaît les gars…

\- Tch…

\- Désolé Johnny, dit Allen en posant les paumes de ses mains sur la table pour s'aider à se lever, faisant racler sa chaise sur le pavé.

Kanda rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, fixant de nouveau les yeux gris du second exorciste :

\- Tu vas où là ? On a à parler.

Allen émit un rire cynique, foudroyant Kanda du regard :

\- Depuis quand tu sais parler toi ? T'es pas fichu de te souvenir de mon nom déjà.

La seconde d'après, Mugen était dirigé sur la carotide du plus jeune. Allen ne scilla pas, pourtant profondément surpris de la rapidité de Kanda :

\- Assis.

Le ton du japonais était parfaitement explicite et le maudit comprit qu'il ne pourrait aucunement négocier. Face à cette réelle menace, il mit les mains devant lui en signe de reddition et se rassis à côté d'un Johnny plus pâle que la mort. La lame suivi le mouvement restant à quelques millimètres de sa peau pâle.

\- Franchement, t'es lourd Bakanda. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- T'as réellement cru qu'on était venu pour te voir t'empiffrer puis repartir la bouche en cœur ?

Mais face à lui, l'oeil gauche d'Allen changea subitement de forme, les obligeants à stopper là leur conversation. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Johnny -qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire- était à l'abri dans le bar tandis que les deux exorcistes affrontaient une dizaine de niveau deux et autant de niveau trois au centre de la place publique. Autour d'eux, la foule de passants avait rapidement fuis la menace, et seuls certains curieux restaient soigneusement cachés dans les ruelles alentours pour observer ce dangereux spectacle.

Kanda pesta, et un nouveau "Tch" lui échappa. Décidément, les Akumas semblaient collant aujourd'hui, et il se douta que la condition d'Allen n'y était pas étrangère. Le compte devait certainement chercher à récupérer le Quatorzième dont l'adolescent était l'hôte. Il savait aussi qu'Allen chercherait à s'enfuir par tous les moyens et il devait impérativement l'en empêcher. Car il n'était plus question que ce crétin continue de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Kanda ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de la situation. Non seulement il avait été témoins des premiers changements, mais il était aussi l'origine du réveil de Neah. Sans le coup qu'il avait sciemment porté à Allen pendant son combat contre Alma Karma, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit. Et il était bien décidé à réparer son erreur, avec ou sans le consentement du Moyashi.

Allen de son côté remerciait les Akumas d'avoir interrompu leur entrevue. Avec les Noah, Apocryphos et la Congrégation à sa poursuite, il ne pouvait pas rester prêt de Kanda et Johnny, peu importe combiens leurs intentions étaient bonnes. Preuve en ai qu'il n'avait jamais réellement la paix dans ses recherches sur Neah et qu'il se devait d'être constamment sur le qui-vive. Il y avait vraiment trop de risque à rester avec lui. A commencer par le réveil du Quatorzième. Car Allen n'avait certainement pas oublié les mots de son maître :

" _Tu devras tuer des personnes qui te sont chères"_

Et ça, il n'en était absolument pas question. Pas. Question. Il préférait mourir que d'en arriver là.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Kanda. Malgré les ennemis qui l'entourait, il sentait parfaitement que le japonais tâchait de rester prêt de lui. Il semblait ne jamais s'éloigner à plus de vingt mètres et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards assassins, promettant mille morts à Allen si celui-ci tentait de prendre la fuite. Ça ne serait pas facile de se défaire d'une personne de sa trempe. Allen serra les dents et grogna en se reconcentrant sur l'Akuma qui lui faisait face. Mais alors qu'il tendait ses griffes pour le détruire, son innocence se transforma en d'immenses plumes incroyablement blanche. Sous la surprise, ses yeux s'agrandirent, se posant sur le plumage qui remontait jusqu'à son épaule et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine à un rythme saccadé qui faisait tressauter les muscles de ses jambes. _Pas maintenant !_ pensa-t-il en esquivant habilement l'attaque de son adversaire. Et comme pour couronner le tout, la plaie que lui avait infligé Kanda des mois auparavant se réveilla. La douleur irradia dans tout son corps et Allen posa un genoux à terre en appuyant sa main valide sur l'ancienne blessure, tentant en vain d'encaisser.

\- Hey Moyashi ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

La voix de Kanda résonna un instant dans l'esprit d'Allen mais la souffrance était tel que tout se brouilla autour de lui et ses palpitations redoublèrent d'intensités. Haletant, retenant difficilement ses gémissements et ses cris de douleurs, il pesta relevant la tête pour voir que l'Akuma allait le frapper de plein fouet. Il se crispa et clos fermement les yeux en s'apprêtant à encaisser le coup direct. Mais il n'en fût rien. Après plusieurs secondes, il se décida à rouvrir d'abord un œil, puis les deux complètement hébété. Face à lui, son fidèle golem Timcanpy voletait paisiblement. L'Akuma qui avait tenté quelques instants plus tôt de le tuer avait complètement disparu :

\- Timcanpy ? Tu devais pas...

Un bruit attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour voir que Kanda menait toujours son combat contre d'autres Akumas. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir protéger d'une quelque manière que ce soit. Et il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses adversaires, de plus en plus nombreux qui s'obstinait à ne s'en prendre qu'à lui.

\- Et bien gamin, on rêvasse ?

A l'appellation, Allen sursauta et se releva comme il put, pour se tourner vers la personne qui était dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils, gardant une main en protection contre son flanc meurtri. Son innocence n'avait toujours pas retrouver sa forme initiale et il ne pouvait pas engager de combat avec qui que ce soit dans son état. Jugeant la situation critique, il fut quelque peu soulagé en remarquant que Tiky Mikk ne semblait pas vouloir démarrer un autre affrontement. Celui-ci prit le temps d'observer Allen durant plusieurs secondes, son sourire supérieur et vaniteux s'étirant au fur et à mesure :

\- Franchement, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

\- Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? dit Tiky en haussant les épaules, feignant un air outré. Ta boule d'or vient me trouver alors que je me baladais sagement dans les parages, j'empêche un Akuma de te tailler en miette, je viens, _encore_, te sauver d'Apocryphos et tu m'envois sur les roses ? Allons gamin, j't'ai connu plus sympas !

\- Où est-il ?! Où est Apocryphos ?!

Allen bondit intérieurement. Cette innocence humanoïde ne cessait de le pourchasser pour fusionner avec lui et à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, sa propre innocence se transformait en amas de plumes désagréables et inutilisable. Ce monstre ne reculerais devant rien pour accomplir son objectif et c'est aussi pour cet raison qu'il ne pouvait, et surtout, qu'il ne devait pas rester avec Johnny et Kanda. Car Apocryphos avait déjà tué son maître et, à cette pensée Allen contracta sa mâchoire et serra les poings, peut-être Link. Là-dessus, il n'en était pas certain mais n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujets avec ses amis tout à l'heure, de peur d'apprendre une trop mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Il arrive. Je te conseille de prendre l'Arche et filer pendant que tu le peux. Je vais le retenir.

Allen grogna, indécis. Tiky lui offrait une porte de sortie en or qu'il ne pouvait refuser. En même temps, une partie de lui voulait affronter Apocryphos et venger son maître. De plus, une fois que Kanda finirait d'affronter les Akumas, il s'en prendrait au Noah présent. Peut-être même à Apocryphos, et, même si la force du japonais était démentielle, Allen était convaincu que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Que faire dans pareil cas ? Car après tout, c'était sa présence à lui qui causait tant de problème. S'il fuyait Londres, il était certain que Kanda et Johnny ne serait plus en danger.

\- Dépêche toi gamin, tant que tu peux te barrer, fais le !

Allen céda en grognant discrètement, conscient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Poussant un soupir à cheval entre rage et desespoire, il se tourna vers Tiky :

\- Je ne te dois rien. Nous sommes toujours ennemis, ça ne changera pas. Je reste un exorciste.

Tiky Mikk leva les yeux aux ciels, désabusé. D'un geste nonchalant il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma en haussant à nouveau les épaules, acquiesçant silencieusement. Voyant qu'Allen semblait encore hésiter, il agita sa main de bas en haut, lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

\- ...Ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à Kanda, menaça Allen avec beaucoup d'animosité dans la voix tout en commençant à se retourner pour partir.

La phrase fit sursauter Tiky qui se redressa, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en dévisageant quelques instants le jeune anglais, incertain. Puis, alors que l'information prenait tout son sens dans son esprit, un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres :

\- On a le béguin gamin ?

\- Qu…! P-... Pas du tout ! riposta Allen en s'empourprent complètement.

Cette fois Tiky émit un léger rire, un brin moqueur en voyant l'expression totalement gênée et mal à l'aise qu'affichait Allen. Il semblait avoir touché droit dans le mille et cela l'aigailla grandement. Voilà quelque chose avec lequel il pourrait taquiner le jeune exorciste dans le futur. Sans se départir de son sourire, il tira une latte de sa cigarette :

\- Comme c'est mignon…

\- C'.. C'est un gar-... Ne te fais pas d'idée, Tiky Mikk !

\- Tu t'enfonces gamin. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point cette conversation aurait le mérite d'être continué, cependant, Apocryphos se rapproche et je vais être bientôt très occupé avec lui, continua le Noah avant de reprendre un air sérieux, sans pour autant arriver à cacher son petit sourire amusé. Je laisse ton amoureux pour aujourd'hui, maintenant file.

Allen lui lança un regard sévère, toujours le rouge aux joues, mais Tiky ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, parlant avec l'Akuma de niveau trois qui avait manqué de le tuer. Timcanpy continuait de voler calmement aux côtés de son maître, attendant de reprendre la route. Grognant pour évacuer sa frustration -et son embarras- , le jeune anglais se retourna et ferma les yeux, jouant intérieurement la mélodie que Mana lui avait jadis appris. Aussitôt, des drôles de formes géométriques apparurent prêt de lui avec sur l'une d'elles, un point d'interrogation. Ne voulant pas laisser le doute s'immiscer dans son esprit, il passa le seuil de la porte blanche sans se retourner. Il aurait dû.

Plus loin, Kanda malgré son combat n'avait rien louper de la scène. La transformation de l'innocence d'Allen, le Noah qui était venu à son secoure et enfin, l'ouverture de la porte. Mise à part le nombre incalculable de questions qui harcelaient maintenant son esprit, l'une d'elle se faisait encore plus violente que les autres : Depuis quand Allen Walker était ami avec le clan Noah ? Est-ce que le réveil de Neah lui avait fait changer de camp ? Pourtant, Lenalee lui avait raconter en détail le départ d'Allen. Et à ce moment là, les propos du blandin semblait tout à fait cohérent avec sa personnalité. Qu'avait-il pus se passer en quelques mois pour que la situation évolue de la sorte ? Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que le Moyashi avait soudainement viré au rouge, visiblement confus et déstabilisé par la conversation.

Mais Kanda n'eu pas l'occasion de se poser davantage de question. Allen s'engageait dans la porte qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Il devait agir, empêcher cette débile pousse de soja de se faire la mâle sous son nez. Esquivant adroitement une attaque sur sa gauche, assénant un puissant coup sur sa droite, il s'élança vers la porte de l'arche, prêt à embarquer dedans s'il le fallait. Il allait à son tour franchir le seuil, lorsque le bras musclé de Tiky barra son estomac, l'arrêtant net dans sa course. Déterminé, il tendit la main et réussi à se saisir d'un objet qu'il emprisonna dans sa poigne avec vivacité juste avant que la porte ne disparaisse.

Le souffle coupé par le choc, Kanda tomba à genoux et toussa. Tiky tira une nouvelle latte de sa cigarette et resta debout à observer de manière hautaine et amusé l'exorciste à ses pieds :

\- Et bien, je t'ai connu un peu plus résistant que ça. Le combat avec Alma Karma t'a coûté cher, pas vrai ?

\- ...La… La ferme !

C'était pourtant vrai. Avec le dernier combat contre Alma, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Mais il était plus que déterminé et motivé à venir en aide à Allen Walker. Il n'avait plus peur de la mort désormais, plus rien ne le retenait. Sur cette pensée, il se força à prendre une nouvelle goulé d'air douloureuse et se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Dans sa main, l'objet qu'il avait réussit à saisir s'agitait, mais il n'était pas prêt de desserrer sa poigne pour autant. Dans son autre main, Mugen était toujours activé et reflétait les reflets du soleil sur sa lame aiguisé.

Tiky afficha un rictus dominateur face au regard furibond de Kanda. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention et il détourna les yeux vers l'horizon :

\- J'aurais bien abréger tes souffrances, mais j'ai promis à ton amoureux de ne pas te toucher aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois !

Et sans laisser à Kanda le temps de répliquer, il s'inclina dans une caricature de salut, bondit sur un toit et partit en compagnie des Akumas restants. Le japonais fut complètement décontenancé par cette attitude. Il fronça vaguement les sourcils irrité par ce qu'avait osé insinuer ce crétin mais se ressaisit bien vite. Dans sa main s'agitait un objet hautement important. Un objet qui pourrait à coup sûre retrouver le Moyashi. Son golem doré.

Timcanpy.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 2 est à présent terminé ! Je vais faire en sorte de publier régulièrement et j'espère arriver à vous sortir un chapitre tout les quinze jours... J'vais essayer en tout cas !**

**Merci de me lire, merci de me suivre et encore une fois, si vous voulez bien laisser une petite review... Parce que ça motive beaucoup !**

**À bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! On serra un peu plus du côté de Allen, pour voir ce que ça vie maudite lui réserve :p**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines que le Moyashi avait foutu le camp. Et deux semaines que Timcanpy refusait catégoriquement de leurs montrer le chemin pour le rejoindre. Kanda avait presque tout tenté : menace de mort, de torture,... même la gentillesse n'étaient pas venu à bout de ce crétin de golem à la con ! Il aurait franchement souhaité mettre toutes ses menaces à exécutions, malheureusement Johnny lui avait formellement défendu de toucher au "précieu ami d'Allen". Quel plaie.

Alors ils étaient là, assis devant la cage spécialement conçu pour que Timcanpy ne puisse pas leurs faire faux bon. Le golem battait calmement des ailes, semblant les observés sereinement tandis que Johnny essayait une nouvelle fois d'argumenter pour le convaincre de les guider. Kanda se trouvait voûté en avant, la tête appuyée contre sa main, la mine renfrognée et associable des mauvais jours. L'inaction commençait réellement à le mettre en boule. Son regard dévia lentement vers Mugen, se rappelant à quel point il serait facile de trancher cet être horripilant qu'était actuellement Timcanpy et il poussa un profond soupir las. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la seule fenêtre de la pièce, observant le ciel se déverser sur la ville de Londres. Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'il pleuvait sans discontinuer et depuis quelques heures un vent fort accompagnait les giboulées.

\- Tim'… Imagine si Allen est tout seul dehors, à lutter contre le Quatorzième ? Il doit se sentir tellement démuni sans toi… Tu es son ami après tout, non ? Tu veux vraiment le laisser maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de toi ?

L'ouïs de Kanda tiqua et il tourna la tête vers Johnny. C'était bien la première fois qu'il utilisait le chantage émotionnel et le japonais en fut profondément surpris. Habituellement, il bassinait le golem de toute une tirade affreusement naïve sur le pouvoir de l'amitié, sur la nécessitée de retrouver Allen et sur la mission qu'ils avaient entrepris pour le sortir du bourbier dans lequel il était fourré. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Johnny n'avait tenté de faire culpabiliser Timcanpy. Une première donc, qui éveilla la curiosité de Kanda, se redressant sur son séant pour apprécier davantage la scène.

Dans sa cage, Timcanpy atterrit sur le sol dur, laissant ses ailes reposer sur le métal froid dans une mine abattu. Mais là où Kanda s'attendait à voir Johnny pris de remord, il n'en fut rien car celui-ci repris :

\- Même si Allen veut rester loin de nous, il a besoin de toi…

Et à cette phrase, Timcanpy acquiesça.

* * *

Voilà un mois qu'Allen avait fuis grâce à Tiky. Et c'était sûrement le mois le plus long de sa vie car sans son fidèle ami Timcanpy, il s'était senti bien seul. Qu'il avait été triste en voyant que son golem avait disparu, happé par la main d'un japonais sûrement hors de lui. Mais il lui avait promis de toujours aller de l'avant. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas fait demi-tour malgré l'inquiétude et qui le prenaient aux tripes. Il s'était fait violence, réussissant à se convaincre que Kanda ne blesserait pas Timcanpy. Où qu'en tout cas, Johnny l'en empêcherait. Allen se montrerait fort et n'abandonnerait pas son objectif de glaner des informations sur Neah.

Malheureusement pour lui, depuis une semaine la tâche devenait beaucoup plus ardue à cause de son état de santé. En plus de la plaie sur son ventre qui se refusait à cicatriser, voilà qu'Allen se mettait à régurgiter chaque repas. Si au début il avait mis ça sur un virus passager et sans gravité, plus les jours avançaient et plus il en doutait. Car mise à part ce symptôme, il se sentait parfaitement bien au quotidien. C'était ça qui le tourmentait. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si Neah n'était pas étranger à tout ça. Et si c'était le cas, le Quatorzième visait juste, car un symbiotique ne pouvant s'alimenter correctement courrait tout simplement à sa perte. Bien plus vite que n'importe quel être humain. Mais malgré cette hypothèse inquiétante, Allen se refusait à baisser les bras. Cela pouvait aussi bien être réellement une saloperie un peu collante.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux, la tête encore penchée au-dessus de la cuvette. Récupérant le contrôle de son diaphragme, il força sa respiration à ralentir, se laissant le temps d'apaiser son esprit par la même occasion. Une fois fait, il se releva et alla se rincer au lavabo. Il resta devant son reflet, observant ses pupilles grises, guettant avec appréhension la moindre parcelle de reflet doré qui aurait pu s'y trouver.

Mais rien.

Avec un léger sourire, à la fois fatigué et soulagé, il retourna dans la petite chambre qu'il avait loué dans un l'hôtel, lorgnant malgré lui sur la boîte de cannelés à peine entamée. Il attrapa son calepin avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de consulter ses notes. Ses recherches l'avaient mené en France, et plus précisément sur Paris. Mais pour pouvoir continuer son périple sans problème, il allait devoir se faire un peu "d'argent de poche" comme il aimait si bien dire. Il avait d'ailleurs repéré un bar la veille qui serait parfait pour renflouer son porte-monnaie. Et l'heure de l'ouverture approchant, il se leva, enfila sa veste et partit, joyeux de pouvoir se changer les idées le temps d'une soirée.

* * *

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée et Tiky marchait avec ennui dans les rues parisienne, la clope au bec, habillé d'un magnifique costume trois pièces. Voilà que le compte millénaire avait décidé de l'envoyer en mission ici car une rumeur courait concernant le maréchal Marian Cross. En effet, il aurait été aperçu quelques jours plus tôt dans la capital de la France. Et comme les jumeaux n'avaient pas été fichu d'éliminer leur cible, il avait été décidé que Tiky reprendrait les rênes. Ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, il fallait l'avouer. Car s'il s'était ouvertement moqué des Jasdevi pendant leurs multiples recherches infructueuses, il déchantait complètement maintenant que son tour était venu. Toutes les recherches que Tiky effectuait ne le menaient absolument à rien. Cette nuit là encore, les trois bars, la maison close et l'hôtel qu'ils avaient dû fouiller n'avaient menés nul part. Mais au moins il ne récoltait aucune dette, c'était toujours ça.

C'est donc d'un pas fatigué et désabusé qu'il retournait actuellement au manoir dans lequel il résidait avec Road et Sheryl, eux aussi du voyage. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans un fiacre pour s'éloigner de l'épicentre et rejoindre la banlieue, un éclat doré attira son attention. Surpris, il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le très reconnaissable Timcanpy s'engager dans une rue perpendiculaire à la sienne. Abandonnant sa cigarette, il partit aussitôt sur les traces du golem. Avec un peu de chance, il le mènerait directement à Cross.

A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, Tiky pénétrait dans une cage d'escalier sale et malodorante menant à un sous sol. Derrière la porte en bois ternie par les années, une musique forte et agressive s'échappait, faisant vibrer les murs. Le golem était là, cherchant un moyen d'entrer, ne prêtant aucune attention au Noah derrière lui.

Lorsque ce dernier, un sourcil largement arqué par la scepticisme de la situation, ouvrit la porte, Timcanpy s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce. Tiky lui resta sur le seuil, papillonnant plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu perdu par le nombre d'informations qui se dégageaient de l'endroit. Les lumières multicolores et vivent agressaient sa rétine au rythme frénétique de la musique atrocement forte. Longeant les murs, plusieurs tables rondes en bois étaient disposés avec des fauteuils et des banquettes confortables créant des petits espaces privatifs. À l'extrémité de la pièce, un immense bar où les barmans étaient en pleine effervescence, distribuant à la pelle des boissons alcoolisées. Et au centre, une piste de danse où l'ambiance était à son comble car une bonne trentaines de personnes s'évertuaient à se dandiner les uns contres les autres, suivant plus ou moins le rythme de la musique. En sommes, le genre de lieu qui n'attirait pas du tout Tiky. Trop étroit, trop bruyant, trop luminescent, et surtout, trop peuplé.

Se forçant à faire un pas de plus, il chercha du regard Timcanpy. Malgré la dominance de faisceaux vert et violet qui s'agitaient en tous sens, il vit clairement le golem voleté au centre de la piste, semblant chercher quelqu'un dans la foule compacte. Tiky gratta négligemment sa tempe, poussant un soupir intérieur en se demandant si il allait réellement tomber sur Marian Cross aussi facilement. C'était presque trop beau pour que cela soit vrai. Néanmoins, voulant quand même tenter sa chance, il s'avança dans la masse, jouant un peu des coudes pour se rapprocher de l'endroit où le golem se trouvait.

C'est alors que sur sa droite une main lui tendit une coupe de champagne tandis qu'une autre main à gauche se posait négligemment sur sa hanche. Il s'arrêta, nullement gêné par la proximité et presque amusé quand il sentit un bassin venir se déhancher comme une caresse contre ses fesses. Des lèvres s'approchèrent de son épiderme et il put sentir un souffle doux et chaud dans son cou. Attrapant délicatement la coupe, il se retourna doucement prêt à repousser avec une profonde courtoisie la demoiselle un peu trop entreprenante. Mais son sourire de séducteur laissa place à un air complètement ahuri et hébété quand il vit la dite "demoiselle".

\- … A-… Allen Walker… ?

Face à lui, le jeune Allen Walker, le regard complètement embrumé par le désir, pétillait comme jamais. Un immense sourire incroyablement charmeur était accroché à ses lèvres alors qu'une assurance sans pareil émanait de son corps. Sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée découvrait ses pectoraux saillants et parfaitement sculptés, alors que ses manches relevés en trois quart mettaient en valeurs ses avant bras. Son pantalon noir le moulait à ravir, mettant en avant ses jambes fines et élancées ainsi que son postérieur à la courbe gracieuse.

D'un geste fluide, Allen vint enrouler ses bras autours du cou de Tiky sans le quitter des yeux, rapprochant leurs bassins dans un lent mouvement sensuel et enivrant. Il approcha doucement son visage, entremêlant leurs souffles dans une caresse presque érotique, le regard fiévreux de désir difficilement contenu. Tiky devant ce spectacle se retrouvait complètement désemparer et avala sa salive difficilement, ses méninges fonctionnant à plein régime. Que diable s'était-il passé pour que ce gentleman timide devienne si… dépravé ?

Reprenant contenance, plaçant un masque stoïque sur son visage, le Noah fit doucement reculer Allen avant que celui-ci ne cherche à l'embrasser pour de bon. Il planta son regard dans les pupilles argentées du plus jeune, attrapant l'une de ses mains fermement mais sans brusquerie :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive gamin ?

\- Quoi ? Ça te dégoûte ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, Allen en profita pour récupérer la coupe et l'avaler cul sec sous le regard complètement abasourdi de Tiky. Dans un soupir de satisfaction, le jeune anglais repris, se léchant avidement les lèvres, fixant le verre vide, les yeux dans le vagues, un sourire plus triste sur son visage :

\- T'avais raison l'autre jour. Kanda, j'l'ai dans la peau depuis des années maintenant. Mais j'pouvais pas lui dire. J'pouvais le dire à personne en faite. Parce qu'un homme qui en aime un autre, c'est pas toléré. C'est sale et contre-nature après tout. Puis Kanda lui, il courrait toujours après son premier amour au final. J'avais pas ma place là dedans.

Puis, passant du coq à l'âne, sa mine abattu laissa place à un sourire sournois et ses yeux redevinrent rieurs :

\- Mais j'men fou, j'vis avec. J'suis un exorciste, un homme d'église, alors l'amour ça m'est interdit.

\- Quoi, faut rester vierge dans votre congrégation ? dit Tiky, haussant un sourcil, dubitatif devant les aberrations qu'ils entendaient.

Devant ce commentaire, Allen éclata franchement de rire. Il resserra la main du Noah dans la sienne et se fraya un passage jusqu'au bar, prenant cette fois-ci deux shots d'alcool fort. Aussitôt fait, il repartit en direction de la piste de danse, pénétrant à nouveau dans la masse de corps qui se trémoussaient furieusement. Il se retourna, attrapa la seconde main de Tiky, et se mit à nouveau à danser le sourire au lèvre, le regard étrangement brillant :

\- Si c'était le cas, on serait franchement pas nombreux. Et toi Tiky, t'aime quelqu'un ? Mise à part ta famille j'veux dire.

Tiky observa un instant l'anglais se déhancher sensuellement face à lui puis récupéra sa main droite qu'il passa dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux, semblant réfléchir quelques instant, ce qui arracha un nouveau rire à Allen. L'instant d'après, le jeune anglais était de nouveau accroché au cou du plus vieux, ne le lâchant plus du regard :

\- Si tu ne peux pas répondre sur l'instant, c'est que tu n'es pas amoureux. Si on faisait l'amour, hein ? Juste tout les deux... -La phrase arracha un rictus à son homologue- Tu m'appelles comme ça te chante si je peux t'appeler Kanda. Où Yu !

Cette fois, Tiky pouffa franchement de rire. Après avoir été particulièrement attentif aux dires et aux gestes de son interlocuteur, il pensait comprendre les raisons de son comportement. En faite, avec tous les indices mit bout à bout, c'était évident. Cette libido soudainement démesurée et exprimé clairement, cette absence de limite verbale et surtout -surtout !- ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'envie mêlées. Une fois de plus, il décrocha gentiment Allen et l'éloigna un peu de lui, gardant tout de même une certaine proximité pour ne pas le froisser :

\- Écoute gamin. Clairement, je sais pas ce que tu as fichu ce soir, mais quelqu'un t'as drogué. Et si je te laisse ici dans cet état, ton intégrité physique va en prendre un sacré coup. Si c'est pas déjà fait ?

\- Tu me prend pour quoi là ?! Une fille de petite vertue ?! s'empressa de répliquer Allen, piqué au vif.

Désabusé, voir blasé, Tiky ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il lâcha les mains d'Allen pour reprendre une cigarette :

\- C'est juste ça qui te choque ? Si je te laisse ici comme ça, le compte va m'assassiner. Tu vas venir avec moi le temps de reprendre tes esprits. Et de dessaouler aussi. T'empeste l'alcool.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel et fit la moue, comme un enfant qu'on aurait sermonné. Puis, un nouveau sourire, plus malicieux cette fois, refit surface. Furtivement, il déposa un bisou sur le coin des lèvres de Tiky, murmurant :

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'attraper dans ce cas... Tiky Mikk...

Un clin d'oeil provocateur et il s'en fut dans la foule, retournant danser avec Timcanpy et un groupe de fille, sous le regard amusé du Noah. Mais plutôt que d'entrer dans son jeu, celui-ci préféra aller s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, appréciant sa cigarette, commandant même un verre de vin. Il resta là, à observer Allen se dépenser, virevolter et aguicher certaines filles qui voulaient bien se rapprocher du maudit pour faire plus ample connaissance. Tiky voyait le jeune anglais rire à gorge déployé en évoluant dans cette foule compact tel un poisson dans l'eau. Il était assez impressionné de découvrir Allen autant à l'aise dans un élément comme celui-ci, aux antipodes de son image du gentleman poli et souriant. Mais nul doute qu'il préférait voir le gamin avec ce grand sourire résolument planté sur ses lèvres. Car malgré le fait qu'il soit théoriquement son ennemi, il avait développé une certaine sympathie pour lui. Peut-être à cause de Road qui en parlait toujours en bien. Ou peut-être tout simplement par le charisme du gosse et la force caché qui sommeillait en lui.

D'ailleurs, il était assez curieux de savoir quelle drogue avait pu être utilisée pour le plonger dans un tel état. Même si Tiky ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment dans tout ça, il avait entendu dire que c'était le genre de substances qui endormaient et rendaient léthargiques. Peut-être que l'innocence d'Allen Walker c'était une fois de plus emmêlée et avait "modifiée" les effets de la drogue. C'était tout du moins la théorie la plus plausible qui lui venait à l'idée. Adieu le langage de gentleman, la courtoisie, les manières polies et bonjour le franc parlé et la tenue négligée. C'était drôle à voir, alors tant que le gamin n'incistait pas trop pour coucher avec lui, il serait apparemment assez facile à gérer. Mais Tiky aurait donné cher pour que Yu Kanda soit présent à cette soirée. Le japonais irrité face à l'anglais dévergondé, un beau spectacle en perspective.

Plusieurs jeunes filles rejoignirent Tiky pour tenter leurs chances et celui-ci se laissa distraire, attendant qu'Allen montre des signes de faiblesses. C'est après une bonne heure, où Tiky contempla le maudit boire comme dix, -était-ce Cross qui lui avait appris ça ?- qu'il perçut enfin les symptômes de l'alcool mêlé à la fatigue. Quand il perdit un peu d'entrain, trébuchant même par moment, Tiky le rejoignit sur la piste de danse, le souleva et la plaça sur son épaule tel un sac à patate, sous la mine courroucé de Timcanpy, et partit avec son fardeau. Fardeau qui se débattit mollement, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose :

\- Lâche moiiiii... ! Tikyyyyyyy !

\- T'en tiens une sacré couche gamin.

\- Je peux marcher seul ! Pose-moi par terre !

Devant le ton catégorique qu'employait Allen, Tiky esquissa un sourire et le bascula en avant avec force. Allen atterrit lourdement sur les fesses dans un gémissement douloureux alors que Tiky croisait les bras en le regardant de haut :

\- Vas-y, je te regarde. Lève-toi.

Allen rit et regarda Tiky de manière espiègle. Il tenta de se relever mais si son innocence l'avait aidé à encaisser l'alcool jusqu'ici, il fallait croire qu'il y avait des limites à tout. Faisant fit de sa fierté -mais en avait-il encore une à ce stade ?- le jeune anglais entreprit donc de se déplacer à quatre pattes dans la rue, rampant presque par moment, sous le regard affligé et décontenancé du pauvre Noah. Décidant de mettre fin à ce désastre, il rattrapa Allen et le replaça sur son épaule avant de reprendre sa route, posant son regard sur Timcanpy :

\- J'espère que tu as bien tout enregistré. Il serait dommage de passer à côté de ce spectacle.

Le golem hocha la tête, continuant de voler à côté du Noah. Allen tenta bien de commencer une joute verbale, mais ses phrases ne menaient nul part et il finit par lâcher l'affaire. Tiky marcha un peu et eu la chance de tomber sur un fiacre encore en service malgré l'heure tardive. Il jeta négligemment l'anglais sur l'une des banquettes et s'assit sur l'autre, allumant une énième cigarette, déçu de constater qu'il arrivait à la fin de son paquet. Allen face à lui semblait redevenir normal, et surtout bien plus calme. Il réussi à s'asseoir et se mit à contempler l'obscurité au dehors, silencieux, accoudé à la fenêtre, alors que la calèche filait dans les rues de Paris.

\- On décuve enfin gamin ?

\- … Je ne me sens pas très bien...

Tiky haussa les épaules dans un sourire navré, se contentant d'ouvrir un carreau pour rafraîchir l'habitacle. Avec toute la quantité d'alcool ingéré par rapport à son gabarit, c'était un miracle qu'Allen Walker ne soit pas encore dans un profond coma. Il sentait toute l'euphorie du gosse retomber et il observa celui-ci se pencher un peu à la fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses mèches blanches.

\- N'empêche, t'as été sacrément imprudent ce soir. Je donnais pas chère de ta peau si c'était Apocryphos qui tombait sur toi. Où la Congrégation. Et j'aurais pu profiter de ton état pour détruire _encore_ ton innocence.

Allen ferma les yeux, prenant le temps d'apprécier la brise fraîche qui apaisait son esprit encore embrumé ainsi que son coeur malmené :

\- Tu peux toujours, lança-t-il d'un ton catégorique alors qu'un sourire fatigué naissait sur son visage. Je crois que quelqu'un a échangé mon verre quand j'ai joué dans un bar hier soir. J'en suis pas bien sûr, tout est flou. Je suis pas très en forme ses derniers temps… Ça doit avoir un impact sur ma vigilance...

\- Neah t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, pas vrai ?

Allen rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il tourna la tête et regarda Tiky quelques instants avant d'acquiescer et de retourner à sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Il murmura un vague "Merci" et le trajet continua dans un doux silence.

* * *

**Fin de chapitre !**

**Alors alors ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Dites le moi dans les commentaires, ça m'intéresse ! **

**Je sais que mon Allen sort un peu du cadre dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais vraiment être le plus réaliste possible car même avec l'innocence, la drogue doit avoir des impacts ! Je crois qu'après ça, il ne se laissera plus jamais complètement emporter par une partie de Poker !**

**Je vais tâcher de garder mon rythme d'un chapitre tout les 15 jours, j'espère que cela vous plairas !**

**À très vite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien... La période de confinement n'est pas la plus simple à gérer, mais il faut souhaiter qu'elle soit vite derrière nous et qu'il y est le moins de mort possible !**

**Cette petite parenthèse refermée, je vous présente le chapitre 4 du pouvoir est en nous ! Désolée pour l'attente, je vous avouerais que ma motivation s'est complètement évaporé pour cette fiction... J'ai très peu de vue dessus, et aucune review sur le dernier chapitre... J'vais pas vous le cacher, ça m'a foutu un coup au moral... Depuis, je suis bloquée au chapitre 5 et je n'arrive plus à écrire... Les idées sont là, l'histoire est écrite et je sais où je veux aller mais... écrire me permet de me vider la tête et j'adore ça, mais si je partage mes écrits c'est aussi pour avoir des retours, des critiques constructives si c'est nécessaire. Là, rien, nada. Du coup je me dis que le chapitre 3 n'a pas du vous plaire du tout, mais je n'ai pas de piste pour m'améliorer... Je tâtonne, j'ai modifier ma manière d'écrire pour voir si ça satisferait davantage et on verra bien...**

**Malgré tout, review ou pas, je compte continuer cette fiction et la mener à bout. Pour rappel, c'est la première partie d'un cross over et j'en ai besoin pour me familiarisé avec les personnages de D Gray Man et faire en sorte de ne pas les rendre OOC pour la suite.**

**Donc voilà, pour ceux qui passeront par là, bonne lecture, merci de me lire et... bon courage pour le confinement !**

* * *

Bien-être. Plénitude. Satisfaction. C'était les premiers mots qui venaient à Allen en ce moment même. Confortablement allongé sous une couette chaude et épaisse, le corps complètement détendu et relaché, il se sentait bien. Il poussa un soupir de contentement, resserrant davantage le traversin qu'il tenait contre lui, réfugiant son visage contre le tissus chaud sentant vaguement le tabac froid.

Puis le traversin grogna quelque chose.

Si au début l'information passa complètement au second plan, elle devint capital quand Allen réalisa que son traversin semblait aussi soupirer d'agacement. Sous la surprise, il ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, gémissant à cause de la lumière de la pièce qui lui infligea une horrible douleur au crâne.

\- Enfin réveillé, Allen Walker ?

La voix de Tiky résonna dans sa tête alors que la nausée le prenait au même moment. La bouche complètement enfariné, il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir bu pendant des jours. Pourtant, il se força à bafouiller un vague "Moins fort" qui arracha un petit rire au Noah couché contre lui. Celui-ci repris, prenant garde tout de même à ne pas élever le ton :

\- C'est ta première cuite ?

Allen grogna un peu devant ce commentaire idiot. Toutes personnes connaissant son maître et sachant ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre savait pertinemment que jamais, JAMAIS, l'anglais ne toucherais à une seule goutte d'alcool. Agacé par cette remarque complètement injustifiée, il prit quand même la peine de répondre :

\- ...je ne bois pas d'alcool...

Tiky pouffa du nez, se retenant de rire aux éclats. C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen se rendit compte de la position dans lequel il se trouvait. La tête confortablement calée contre l'épaule de Tiky, son bras droit l'enlaçant tendrement alors que sa jambe droite était solidement amarré à ses hanches. Tiky lui était sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, à fixer obstinément le plafond, semblant attendre dans une patience toute relative que le blandinet émerge.

Prenant enfin pleinement conscience de la situation, Allen vira au rouge écrevisse, mort de honte et voulut se dégager rapidement de la position, mais la deuxième main de Tiky vint lui bloquer les épaules, empêchant toute retraite. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, Allen croisa le regard du Noah, à la fois ennuyé et amusé :

\- Si tu bouges, tu vas réveiller Road.

Suivant la direction que lui montrait le Noah, il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte que la petite fille dormait derrière lui, résolument accroché à ses vêtements. Une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos et Allen se sentit pâlir très rapidement. Que diable s'était-il passé pour qu'il finisse dans le lit de deux Noah ?!

Ayant peur que Neah ai pris le contrôle de son corps, il tenta vainement de se souvenir des dernières choses qu'il avait pu faire. Et mise à part avoir quitter sa chambre pour aller jouer au Poker, rien d'autre ne lui revenait, faisant naître une boule d'angoisse dans son estomac.

Devant ce silence presque gênant où Tiky avait l'impression de suivre les pensées tourmentée du pauvre Allen, il sourit. Doucement, il se tourna pour faire face au jeune garçon et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, attrapant l'une des mèches blanche pour la faire rouler entre ses doigts, frôlant sa joue dans une caresse complètement calculé. Puis, prenant sur lui pour paraître le plus naturel possible, il parla avec un ton doux et compatissant :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins… ?

Allen revint un peu à la réalité et regarda Tiky. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il dévisagea le Noah, les yeux grand ouvert, cherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie dans les yeux dorés, le corps figé par la tension. Mais rien, le regard de Tiky ne cillait pas et il semblait vraiment concerné par la question. Avalant difficilement sa salive, se sentant presque défaillir, Allen murmura :

\- … Comment ça… ?

\- On a couché ensemble cette nuit. Tu te souviens ?

Puis dans un sourire conquis et une caresse tendre sur sa joue -pour être sûre d'achever sa victime- Tiky ajouta :

\- Tu m'as agréablement surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu te débrouillerais aussi bien.. C'est dommage que Road soit arrivée avant qu'on ai pu finir.

Ce fût ce moment que choisit Timcanpy pour percuter la tête du Noah, voulant mettre fin à la mascarade. Et celui-ci, devant la mine complètement décomposé et terrifié que lui offrait le pauvre Allen, devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort, ne pu tenir plus longtemps et attrapa un oreiller avant de s'esclaffer dedans, étouffant le son de son rire.

S'essayant en sursaut sur le lit, frappant un Tiky complètement hilare, Allen fulmina en reprenant rapidement des couleurs, tout en étant particulièrement soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Dans son dos, Road sembla émettre une faible plainte et vint enlacer les hanches du maudit pour rester contre lui. Ce dernier laissa faire, trop occupé à assassiner Tiky du regard. Il prit la parole en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas élever la voix :

\- Tu te crois drôle ?!

\- C'est ce qui aurait pu arriver tu sais… Si j'avais été d'accord avec ta proposition, bien entendu.

Tiky s'assit à son tour, essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de son sourire encore trop prononcé pour Allen.

\- Arrête la plaisanterie s'il te plait. Je ne trouve pas ça marrant.

Le Noah jeta un regard rieur vers Allen avant de tendre la main et de déplier agilement ses doigts. Timcanpy vint se poser dans sa paume et c'est à ce moment qu'Allen prit conscience que son ami était de retour. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'y attarder ni de s'en réjouir car déjà sous ses yeux défilait un enregistrement.

Une fois de plus, la mine d'Allen se décomposa alors que les images de la soirée se dévoilaient sous ses yeux ébahis et incrédules. Rouge de honte, il se demanda s'il pouvait encore nié alors qu'il s'entendait avouer son amour pour Kanda de but en blanc, sans préambule. Mais la suite de l'enregistrement lui donna envie d'aller se cacher très loin et de ne jamais plus réapparaître. Il avait demandé à Tiky Mikk de coucher avec lui. Tiky Mikk. Coucher. Avec lui. Et il avait bu en plus. Lui, Allen Walker, avait consommé une quantité astronomique d'alcools divers et variés. Dans un accoutrement complètement grotesque.

Mon dieu. En une soirée, il avait tordu le cou à absolument tous ses principes.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si il n'aurait pas préféré que Neah ai prit possession de son corps.

"_J'aurais pu, mais la situation m'a tellement amusée que je suis resté en simple spectateur. Attend la suite, ça va te plaire aussi." _entendit Allen dans un coin de son esprit. Le fait que la voix de Neah soit aussi clair et perceptible acheva de le mettre d'une humeur massacrante.

"_Restes loin toi, un seul problème à la fois veux-tu ?"_ répondit-il mentalement et acidement. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint en retour et il prit ça pour un oui. Même si au fond, il se doutait que Neah ne voulait pas apparaître maintenant entouré d'ennemi. C'était toujours ça de g-agné.

La main de Tiky s'agita devant les yeux d'Allen, le ramenant à la réalité dans un sursaut. Il papillonna des yeux, reportant son attention sur le Noah toujours grandement amusé de la situation. Devant la mine si joyeuse de l'homme face à lui, Allen tiqua, prenant un air complètement blasé :

\- On dirait un enfant qui a hâte de raconter son histoire…

\- Ne te demandes-tu pas pourquoi tu as dormis avec moi ?

Aussitôt, Allen tourna vivement la tête, scrutant Timcanpy avec un certain stress, continuant de faire abstraction du mal-être engendré par sa gueule de bois. Le golem poussa un long soupir et entama alors un autre enregistrement :

_Le fiacre venait de s'arrêter devant un petit portique en métal noir orné d'arabesques. Allen avait été rattrapé par sa surconsommation d'alcool et les premiers effets secondaires se faisaient sentir. Étendu sur la banquette, il jeta un regard mort à Tiky quand celui-ci se leva, le suppliant presque du regard de le laisser là. Devant l'ignorance complète du Noah et malgré son manque d'énergie flagrante, il s'obligea tout de même à se lever, titubant en s'approchant de la porte. Lorsqu'il voulu descendre, la gravité le rappela méchamment à l'ordre et tout son corps tomba en avant sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Fort heureusement, une poigne agile vint le retenir dans sa chute et il se sentit être soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante, porté comme une princesse en détresse : _

_\- Ah la la… Commenta Tiky en poussant un long soupir affligé. Bon, à partir d'ici, plus un mot gamin. Si tu réveilles la maisonnée, tu nous condamnes tous les deux. Compris ?_

_\- J'ai envi de vomir Kanda… Et j'veux un câlin…_

_Ledit Tiky se contracta instantanément, un malaise palpable le prenant alors qu'Allen venait de l'enlacer fermement en enfouissant sa tête contre le cou gracieusement offert. Devenu aussi raide qu'un piquet, le pauvre Noah ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de son fardeau et commença à marcher jusqu'aux immenses portes en bois du manoir : _

_\- Je ne suis pas Kanda… Et ne me vomit pas dessus !_

_Allen émit une gémissement plaintif mais acquiesça à la demande, la tête toujours contre la peau chaude et douce du plus vieu. Tiky lui redemanda de se taire et ouvrit avec une lenteur démesuré la porte, pestant entre ses dents contre l'innocence qui l'empêchait de traverser simplement la paroie. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte toute aussi délicatement puis s'avança, traversant le hall à pas feutré, observant avec une certaine appréhension les alentours. Mais alors qu'il posait un pied sur la seconde marche de l'escalier en pierre recouvert d'un tapis rouge, une masse se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant presque et manquant de peu de le faire tomber en arrière : _

_\- Tikyyyyyy !_

_\- Road...tchut ! Moins fort !_

_Dans ses bras, Allen reçu lui aussi le coup de plein fouet et grogna, son mal de tête et sa nausé empirants vitesse grand V. Rageusement, il attrapa un bout de peau et mordit tout en réaffirmant sa prise et en enfouissant davantage sa tête contre l'infortuné Tiky. Celui-ci émit une légère plainte en sentant les dents croqués sa peau fine, fermant un oeil pour encaisser la douleur : _

_\- Ohey, j'y suis pour rien moi…!_

_\- Mana… murmura cette fois Allen dans une demi-conscience._

_\- Je ne suis pas Mana non plus._

_Road s'était figée de surprise en reconnaissant Allen Walker dans les bras de son oncle, les yeux ronds, les bras ballants. Devant cette mine si effarée, Tiky préféra de suite éviter les malentendus et expliqua brièvement à sa nièce dans qu'elle état il avait retrouvé le jeune anglais. Et puis, rapidement, le visage de Road s'était mis à exprimé l'amusement et c'était toute guillerette qu'elle avait déclarée : _

_\- Je veux dormir avec lui cette nuit !_

_\- Moins fort… ! Et il n'en est pas question... ! Il va décuver seul et on avisera demain._

_Car si Sheryl voyait sa petite fille chérie dormir avec un homme -et encore plus Allen !- il y avait fort à parier qu'il y aurait des morts. Mais la petite Road ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son sourire sournois en disait long sur sa pensée et c'est un geste calculateur qu'elle attrapa une sucette dans sa poche sans quitter son oncle des yeux, restant silencieuse en défaisant le plastique du bonbon. Face à ce prédateur en puissance, Tiky préféra la fuite et c'est avec le dos ruisselant de sueur froide qu'il s'empressa de monter les escaliers, répétant une énième fois à Allen que, NON, il n'était ni Kanda, ni Mana. Il s'engouffra dans la première chambre libre de l'étage avant de se figer sur place. Puis, fermant les yeux d'agacement, il serra les dents et grogna : _

_\- Road, c'est non._

_Car la petite peste venait de les transporter dans la chambre de Tiky. Et elle était déjà assise sur le lit, arborant un sourire triomphant, sa sucette en bouche, tout en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière :_

_\- C'est toi qui a le plus grand lit Tiky !_

_\- Non mais Road, si Sheryl te voit dormir avec Allen, on est tous mort. La guerre qu'on mène sera devenu le cadet de nos soucis._

_Road haussa les épaules en réponse, nullement impressionné. Mais son oncle, loin de se laisser démonter réitéra son refus et la petite fille pris une mine boudeuse. Après quelques seconde, elle sauta du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte avec un petit sourire narquois mal dissimulé : _

_\- Très bien. Mais ne m'en veux pas si, par mégarde bien entendu, je réveillais Sheryl. Imagine sa tête s'il apprenait qu'Allen est ici… ? dit-elle, appuyant sur l'ironie de sa phrase devant son oncle qui se décomposait à vue d'oeil._

_\- … Tu n'oserais pas ?_

_\- Bonne nuit, Tiky… continua-t-elle, passant à côté d'un énorme vase ancien qu'elle manqua de renverser._

_Devant le désastre qui venait d'être éviter de très peu, Tiky compris que les menaces de sa nièces étaient on ne peut plus réelles. Il pesta encore une fois et finit par abdiquer, vaincu. La fatigue commençait à se lire sur son visage et il n'avait plus du tout envie de se battre. C'est avec un "Qui vivra verra" qu'il s'approcha du lit et tenta d'y déposer Allen sous les rires d'une Road euphorique qui revenait en courant sur le lit._

_Mais la encore, ce n'était pas une mince à faire. Le jeune homme, fermement attaché à son cou refusait de lâcher prise, marmonnant des "câlins", "Mana", "Kanda" à peine audible. Et lorsque, excédé, Tiky voulu utiliser son pouvoir pour se défaire de l'emprise, l'innocence d'Allen s'activa, et des griffes menaçantes attrapèrent la nuque du pauvre Noah sous les rires presque hystérique de sa nièce. Si d'abord il se raidit face à la menace, Tiky se détendit bien vite et soupira, résigné. Acceptant finalement son sort, il s'allongea dans le lit et sentit aussitôt le corps de l'anglais se presser contre le sien, visiblement satisfait._

_Levant les yeux aux ciel, Tiky laissa faire quand même, demandant à Road d'aller chercher une bassine car Allen répétait à nouveau qu'il ne se sentait pas bien._

_\- Je te jure gamin, tu m'auras tout fais ce soir. J'aurais dû te laisser dans ta merde._

_\- … Merci… Tiky Mikk…_

_Ce dernier, surpris tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage endormis d'Allen contre son épaule, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration calme, blotti contre lui comme un enfant contre sa mère. Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieu alors que Road revenait dans le lit pour se nicher à son tour contre le jeune anglais._

_\- Bonne nuit, les morveux… murmura Tiky, fermant les yeux pour trouver le sommeil._

Timcanpy coupa là l'enregistrement et soupira. Face à lui, le visage d'Allen était devenu aussi rouge que sa cicatrice. L'expression "Mourir de honte" prenait tout son sens pour le jeune anglais. Il voulait disparaître et ne plus exister tant ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait retourné et tout son corps tremblait d'embarras alors que ses pupilles figés de stupeur continuaient de fixer son précieux golem. Et autant dire que Tiky n'en loupait pas une miette, un fantastique sourire accroché aux lèvres :

\- Tu veux encore m'appeler Kanda~ ? Où Yu~ ?

Allen s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive alors que le regard de Tiky se faisait encore plus malicieux, pleinement satisfait de sa plaisanterie. Il n'était décidément pas prêt à lâcher l'anglais avec cette histoire et n'attendit pas un instant pour renchérir :

\- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu n'avais pas eu le moindre scrupule à nous mettre à poil la première fois que nous avons jouer au Poker ensemble.

Mais alors qu'Allen s'apprêtait à répondre de manière virulente, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée à cause d'un coup de pied rageur. Il sursauta et reporta son attention sur l'entrée. Là, son cœur manqua un battement, peut-être même deux. Car la personne qui avait défoncé la porte était totalement reconnaissable. Impossible d'oublier quelqu'un comme lui. Et alors que Tiky passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et en fermant les yeux, le nouveau venu se mit à crier, visiblement très énervé :

\- Road bordel, je sais que t'es là ! Ça fait quinze plombe que je t'attend ! Je ne suis pas à ton service alors si- !... Allen ?

\- Lavi ?

* * *

**Le chapitre 4 est à présent terminé !**

**J'espère de tout mon petit cœur qu'il vous aura plus et qu'il vous donneras envie de me laisser un petit mot (encore une fois, même si c'est une critique, tant que c'est constructif, ça ne me dérange pas !)**

**Je posterais le chapitre 5 quand le 6 sera terminé (voir le 7, ça dépendra de ma motivation '^^) je ne vous donnerais pas de date parce que j'ai aucune idée de quand j'arriverais à me remettre sur cette fiction ^^**

**Bon courage à tous, prenez soin de vous, et à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Et bien.. Que dire.. Hum...**

**JE SUIS RAVIE D'AVOIR PASSÉE MON COUP DE GUEULE !**

**Un IMMENSE merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'ont vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT fait chaud au cœur !**

**Quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas de review sur le chapitre 3 malgré le temps qui passait, franchement j'était déprimée... Mais là... Vous m'avez gâté et je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier (encore ?) !**

**J'ai eu aussi quelques reviews anonyme donc je vais en profiter pour y répondre ici :**

**AkuZ : Je te remercie pour ta review ! Et oui, Lavi est de retour ! C'est un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement et pour moi il fait parti des incontournable... Que serait Allen sans son meilleur copain après tout ? Je suis ravie que les chapitres précédents t'aient plus, il est parfois difficile de jongler entre l'humour et le sérieux de D Gray Man... Mais si j'ai réussi, je suis plus qu'aux anges !**

**Linaewein : Dans le chapitre 3 tu m'as fait un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ai pu me faire... Je te remercie vraiment ! Je fais beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) d'effort pour que ma manière d'écrire soit lisible et surtout agréable... Alors si mes efforts portes leurs fruits, je vais continuer ! Je me suis remis à D Gray Man juste avant le confinement... C'est ça qui m'a donner l'idée de faire un cross over avec cette Univers... J'espère qu'une fois cette fic fini tu viendras suivre la suite dans le cross over ! ;)**

**Voilà pour les réponses ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'ils vous plaira autant que le 4 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lavi et Allen se regardaient comme deux ronds de flanc, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait au moins cinqs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensaient retrouver son ami ici. En France. Dans un manoir des Noah. Dans la chambre d'un Noah. Dans le lit même des Noah pour le plus jeune.

Road émit une longue plainte en se réveillant, s'étirant longuement, profitant de l'opportunité pour enlacer davantage le blandin qui sortit enfin de sa torpeur :

\- R… Road, lâche-moi… fit-il, tentant de se dégager maladroitement de la poigne de la fillette.

\- Mais… Vieux…? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le lit de Tiky… Moitié à poil ?

Tandis que Lavi s'exprimait d'une manière complètement plate et incrédule, n'arrivant toujours pas à assimiler la situation, il pointa du doigt la tenue du jeune anglais. Car, oui, avec tout ça, Allen n'avait pas réalisé qu'il portait toujours sa chemise à moitié ouverte sur son torse nu ainsi que ses manches relevés pour mettre en valeur ses bras. Piquant un fard, il s'empressa de reboutonner sa chemise en bafouillant une vague explication sans queue ni-tête. Derrière, Tiky d'humeur chafouin s'empressa d'enrouler son bras autour des épaules d'Allen et l'attira à lui, se mettant à regarder Lavi avec un air mystérieux et malicieux :

\- Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise pour notre première fois.

Surpris, Allen le dévisagea en se raidissant complètement. Il entendit vaguement les plaintes de Road qui resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches. Et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour qu'il frappe violemment Tiky et qu'il bondisse hors du lit en se dépêtrant comme il put des mains de la fillette. Essoufflé et passablement énervé, il pointa les deux Noah du doigts :

\- Franchement vous avez un sacré problème tous les deux ! Je ne suis pas à vous et je n'ai couché avec personne !

Lavi siffla devant la performance en applaudissant alors que Tiky et Road prenaient plus où moins des airs boudeurs et fâchés. Malgré tout, aucun des deux ne pipa mot, ce qui laissa le temps à Allen de reprendre son souffle. Sa nausée montait de plus en plus violemment et il se douta qu'il lui faudrait rapidement trouver les toilettes. Aussi, il demanda l'information à son ami et s'en fût dans les couloirs, d'un pas pressé, une main sur la bouche, la mine devenu pâle avec un Timcanpy à ses trousses.

Lavi fit quelques pas dans la pièce, observant la nièce et son oncle toujours prostré dans le lit :

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ? dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Où est Sheryl ? demanda Tiky, soudain inquiet en se remémorant la menace qui pouvait débarquer n'importe quand à cause des cris d'Allen.

Lavi arqua son sourcil gauche en croisant les bras, reportant son attention sur Road, interrogateur. La fillette détourna le regard, sifflotant comme une petite innocente. Comprenant la situation, Lavi soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air ennuyé :

\- Le compte est passé hier soir le chercher, il avait une mission pour lui. Je pensais que Road t'aurais prévenu.

En apprenant ça, Tiky jeta un regard accusateur vers sa nièce, plissant les yeux :

\- Petite peste va…

Mais Road le regarda droit dans les yeux, haussa les épaules en minaudant un "Maintenant tu le sais" et sourit sournoisement avant de bondir du lit et d'arpenter les couloirs en criant le nom du petit anglais.

Tiky et Lavi échangèrent un regard las et soupirèrent en même temps :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Allen fout là ? Tu m'avais dit que vous n'en aviez plus après lui pour le moment.

\- Il se trouve que le hasard m'a amené à croiser sa route alors qu'il… hum… profitait de sa jeunesse ? répondit le Noah en prenant soin de garder un peu de suspense.

Puis il sourit, amusé par ses souvenirs et ajouta :

\- Tu devrais consulter discrètement les enregistrements de Timcanpy. Vraiment.

Le Bookman paru sceptique mais acquiesça silencieusement. Il tourna ensuite les talons, prévenant le Noah que le repas était prêt mais que si Allen mangeait là, il allait refaire des portions supplémentaires. Symbiotique oblige.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, éblouissant, diffusant une chaleur insupportable, accentué par un vent chaud et une pression d'air épouvantable. Des dunes de sables fin s'étandaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, donnant l'impression d'un horizon lunaire infini. Épuisé, découragé, déshydraté, le pauvre Johnny s'évertuait pourtant à avancer. Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçant profondément dans le sable lui semblait terriblement fastidieux, continuant de lui arraché chaque parcelle d'énergie qui lui restait. À ses côtés, Kanda avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le soutenait inlassablement, s'aidant de Mugen pour progresser dans cet enfer. Quinze jours que Timcanpy était parvenu à échapper à leur surveillance et les avaient planté en Afrique. Les deux hommes avaient espérés qu'Allen ne soit pas loin et avaient donc poursuivis leurs recherches. Grâce -ou plutôt à cause- d'un marchand d'animaux, ils avaient finis par acheter deux chameaux et s'étaient lancés seuls dans le désert.

Grave erreur.

Car après une semaines et demi d'errance dans le Sahara et trois tempêtes de sable, ils étaient forcés de reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir et qu'ils étaient complètement perdu. L'un de leur chameau était mort épuisé une semaine après leur départ. Le deuxième l'avait rejoint quelque jours après. Et pour parfaire le tableau, ils avaient bu leur dernière gourde d'eau la veille. Autant dire que l'un et l'autre n'en menaient pas large. Surtout le pauvre Johnny qui était dépourvu de toute faculté physique. Pour Kanda, il s'agissait d'un miracle que le scientifique tienne encore debout dans ses conditions. Ce même Johnny qui quelques secondes plus tard faillit s'écrouler si le japonais ne l'avait pas retenu. Décidant qu'il était temps de faire une pause, Kanda se dirigea vers une dune assez haute, offrant un minimum d'ombre. Il laissa Johnny s'allonger pour souffler tandis qu'il commença à creuser le sable à la recherche de la fraîcheur. Un fois son trou fait, il allongea le scientifique dedans et s'assit à côté, prenant quelques instants pour remettre son cheich. Même si son pouvoir de guérison était encore bien présent, mieux valait éviter la morsure du soleil sur sa peau particulièrement blanche.

\- K-... Kanda… ?

La voix de Johnny paraissait tellement fatigué que même Kanda fut prit d'une certaine pitié pour le scientifique mal en point. Pourtant, ne laissant rien paraître, il se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui, replaçant Mugen contre son épaule.

\- … Pourquoi… tu vas si loin pour Allen ?

\- Tu t'es vu ? T'es presque mort.

Kanda répondit sèchement, plissant les yeux, d'abord sur la défensive. Puis il réfléchit à la question qu'on venait de lui poser et balaya du regard l'immensité du désert face à lui. Oui, il était revenu pour aider Allen. Parce qu'il lui devait bien ça, à ce jeune crétin qui les avaient aidés à s'enfuir, lui et Alma, sous le nez de la congrégation. Parce qu'après la mort d'Alma, Kanda avait beaucoup cogité. Et il avait fini par être saisi de remord. Lui, il avait laissé le Moyashi à son triste sort. Il détestait tellement la congrégation qu'il avait presque été heureux qu'un Noah naisse en son sein. Que l'un de ses meilleurs exorciste -même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix- devienne un ennemi. À croire que le Dieu qu'il vénérait tant avait un sacré sens de l'humour.

Mais voilà, il s'agissait d'Allen. Un adolescent gringalet, le cœur sur la main, toujours prêt à aider. Un être naïf et infiniment gentil. Une personne attachante malgré ses mimiques de gentleman exaspérantes et son estomac sans fond. Un enfant que la vie n'avait pas épargnée et qui, encore aujourd'hui, le mettait à l'épreuve.

Pourquoi diable Kanda allait si loin pour lui ? Peut-être parce que sa vie touchait déjà à sa fin et qu'il voulait mener une dernière bonne action ? Pour rendre fière Alma quand ils se retrouveraient ?

Où peut-être simplement parce que le blandin était bien plus important à ses yeux que ce qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Repoussant aussitôt cette idée, Kanda émit un "Tch!" rageur :

\- Si j'avais su que ça nous mènerait là, j'aurais lâcher l'affaire bien plus tôt. Ce foutu golem ne paie rien pour attendre ! La prochaine fois que je le croise, il finit en miette !

Aucune réponse. Il tourna la tête pour constater que Johnny s'était évanoui et respirait fort. Poussant un nouveau "Tch", il appuya son bras sur son genoux relevé et reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'étendu de sable. La nuit ne tomberait pas avant plusieurs heures et avec son arrivé, les températures allait dégringoler encore une fois. Mais ne valait-il pas mieux attendre que les températures baisse pour reprendre leur route justement ? Où devait-il partir maintenant et porter le scientifique inconscient en continuant de puiser dans ses propres réserves ?

Après dix bonnes minutes de réflexion, Kanda se convainc finalement de rester là, à attendre le froid glacial de la nuit. En espérant que le prochain choc thermique n'aurait pas raison de Johnny. Il ferma les yeux, s'allongeant à son tour et s'assoupit rapidement, épuisé par ses jours de marches sans fin.

"_Alma tenait vraiment à toi tu sais."_

_Kanda ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il était toujours dans le désert, allongé à côté d'un Johnny souffrant. Pourtant, de son côté, il ne sentait plus cette chaleur étouffante. L'air semblait être plus respirable et il savoura presque une brise fraîche et délicatement parfumé. Il se leva, empoignant fermement le fourreau de Mugen, observant les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque source de vie._

"_Il aurait tout fait pour que tu sois heureux. Même te tuer."_

_Kanda tourna rapidement la tête sur sa droite. Personne. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix._

"_Mais son dernier souhait était que tu vives. Que tu sois heureux. Que tu retrouves l'amour même."_

_\- Qui est là !?_

_Cette fois, il tourna brusquement sa tête vers la gauche. Toujours personnes. Il grogna et sortit Mugen de son fourreau, se mettant sur la défensive._

"_J'ai entendu son dernier vœu Yu." repris la voix avec douceur. "J'aimais beaucoup Alma, et ce qu'elle a été par le passé. Je lui ai promis de prendre soin de toi."_

_Et à ses pieds, Kanda vit fleurir des centaines de lotus, traçant un chemin au milieu du désert aride. Éblouit par la lumière resplendissante que dégageait les pétales, il mit sa main devant ses yeux, les plissant pour tenter de discerner quelques choses. Au loin, sur le chemin des fleurs de lotus, une silhouette commençait à se dessiner. Mais alors que Kanda força pour faire un pas dans cette direction, il sentit qu'on lui saisit le bras et tout autour de lui vola en éclat._

Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, Kanda se retrouva face à une femme, vraisemblablement inquiète pour lui. Il s'assit dans le sable chaud et regarda tout autour. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans le désert mais une troupe de nomade avec des chameaux et des caravanes qui les avaient repérés étaient venu à leur secoure. À sa gauche, deux hommes complètement enrubannés étaient en train de donner à boire à Johnny toujours inconscient alors que face à lui, la femme qui l'avait réveillé lui tendait une gourde remplie de thé. Soulagé, Kanda se saisit de l'objet et but le liquide chaud qui décolla sa trachée beaucoup trop sèche. Retenant difficilement un soupir de contentement, il avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte du liquide puis rendit le gourde à la femme toujours accroupi devant lui. Celle-ci commença alors à lui parler, mais Kanda ne compris pas un seul mot et devina que ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve. Il essaya de lui répondre en anglais -langue que tout exorciste connaissait- puis enchaîna sur du chinois puis du japonais, sans plus de succès. Finissant par un "Tch !" agacé, il se leva et épousseta rudimentairement ses vêtements. Au moins, ils étaient sauvés.

* * *

Après avoir expectorer la maigre contenance de son estomac, Allen visita le manoir, Timcanpy sur son crâne, Road sur les talons. Les couloirs immenses, tapissés de moquette rouge aux arabesques d'or donnaient sur des salles plus grandes et plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Les fenêtres immenses laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil réchauffant les salles encombrées de bibelots de valeurs inestimables. Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, abasourdi par la richesse et la beauté des lieux, Allen avait finit par rejoindre Lavi dans les cuisines de la bâtisse et s'était appuyé contre un plan de travail à la gauche de son ami alors que Road était resté dans la salle à manger attenante avec son oncle.

Lavi, la main gauche posée négligemment sur sa hanche face à un énorme fait-tout brassait de l'autre mains la plâtré de pâtes qu'il était en train de cuisiner. L'anglais le regarda faire, un sourire nostalgique naissant sur ses lèvres fines alors que Timcanpy s'approchait de l'eau bouillante, semblant observer avidement le contenu :

\- Je suis soulagé de voir que tu te portes bien…

\- Là même vieux. Quand Tiky est revenu sans Road et nous à raconté pour Apocryphos, j'peux te dire que j'en menais pas large, répondit-il en gardant son sérieux sans cesser le mouvement de sa spatule en bois. Mais je pensais pas te retrouver ici.

\- C'est moi qui suis le plus étonné ! Que fais-tu avec le clan des Noah ?

En continuant de parler, Allen c'était redressé pour se tourner complètement vers Lavi. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire contrit sans lâcher l'eau tournoyante dans le fait-tout du regard :

\- C'est papy qui m'a demander de rester avec eux. Je continue mon rôle d'apprentie Bookman… Je ne peux plus être exorciste de toute façon…

La voix du rouquin c'était quasiment noué sur la dernière phrase, et Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comprenant que son innocence avait été détruite. Mais avant qu'il puisse commenter ou réconforter son ami, ce dernier coupa le gaz et alla égoutter les pâtes en reprenant la parole avec l'entrain qui le caractérisait tant :

\- De toute façon, je n'étais exorciste que pour analyser l'histoire du côté de la congrégation ! Maintenant je dois aborder un autre point de vue. Et même si ça m'a fait de la peine de perdre mon innocence, maintenant ça ne m'affecte plus.

\- Lavi… chuchota Allen en compatissant, sans croire un traître mot de ce que son ami lui disait.

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin d'innocence pour vivre avec les Noah, ils m'adorent ! N'est-ce pas, Road ?

La fillette venait d'entrer dans la pièce, léchant une énorme sucette, son air blasé peint sur son visage. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers l'anglais d'un pas nonchalant et enlaça son bras pendant qu'Allen laissait faire en soupirant. Elle se colla une fois de plus contre lui avec un grand sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, puis, sur un ton complètement détachée lança :

\- Je préfère Allen et ça ne m'a pas empêcher de lui crever un œil….

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long du dos du blandin en se remémorent ce douloureux épisode tandis que Lavi pâlissait en lâchant un rire malaisant, réalisant qu'il n'était pas si à l'abri que ça. Il fit ensuite gentiment le tour d'Allen et Road, les poussant tous deux vers la salle à manger, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, les traits tout aussi raide alors qu'il se forçait à paraître décontracté :

\- Ah ah ah… Allez allez, à table ! J'apporte les plats tout de suite !

Road sourit, fière de son effet et entraîna l'anglais avec elle, rejoignant son oncle à leur modeste table à manger en bois ronde de quatorze personnes. Se faisant, elle s'assit à la droite d'Allen, et à la gauche de Tiky pendant que Lavi apportait un chariot plein de met divers. Il prit d'ailleurs soin de servir un peu plus l'exorciste symbiotique, profitant pour le charrier un peu :

\- Ça vaut pas la cuisine de Jerry, mais c'est toujours mieux que celle de Tiky.

\- Oh, le borgne… répondit ce dernier, l'air renfrogné, piqué au vif. Je ne cuisine pas moi.

\- Justement. Si Allen veut un bon parti, il vaut mieux qu'il t'oublie rapidement.

Les joues de l'anglais s'empourprèrent instantanément alors qu'il s'offusquait de vive voix. Évidemment. Lavi l'avait trouvé dans le lit de Tiky et Road. C'était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à en faire un sujet de boutade. C'était même étonnant qu'il ne commence que maintenant. À sa droite, Allen entendit le Noah pouffer de rire et ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard courroucé et froid, tentant -en vain- d'enrayer les railleries. Juste à côté, Road faisait la moue, boudeuse.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, sache que ce gamin a brisé mon pauvre cœur, théâtralisa Tiky, main sur son palpitant, menton relevé, feignant un terrible chagrin. Il en aime un autre !

Lavi pouffa à son tour, s'asseyant à la droite de Tiky, acceptant de jouer le jeu auquel semblait se prêter le Noah avec bonne humeur :

\- Comment est-ce possible ? dit-il dans une caricature d'homme scandalisé. Qui est donc le coupable qui vous a volé votre amour ?

Road commença à manger, roulant des yeux d'agacement alors qu'Allen se décomposait au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Tiky Mikk n'allait tout de même pas… ?

\- Mon pauvre, il s'agit d'un exorciste au destin tragique. Est-ce la pitié qui a pris le cœur de mon bien aimé ? Où la beauté incommensurable des traits fins de cet homme ? Où peut-être encore son franc parler et sa lame aiguisée, je ne saurais dire...

Tyki marqua une pause, rivant son regard sur Allen, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Son ton se fit tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux, bien qu'il trahissait quand même l'amusement et la sournoiserie du Noah :

\- Je veux bien sûr parler de Yû Kanda.

Lavi éclata de rire à la dernière phrase. Une main sur son estomac pour tenter de venir soulager ses abdominaux durement solliciter, l'autre frappait la table avec virulence. Il arrivait de temps en temps à sortir un "Yu~" hilare sans arriver à reprendre son souffle. Allen de son côté se força à rester immobile, se contentant de jeter un regard lourd de sens à Tiky. Ce dernier lui sourit de plus belle, fit un clin d'oeil et commença à manger. Après deux bonnes minutes, Lavi fini par réussir à se calmer et entama à son tour son assiette, reprenant la conversation :

\- Bon sang, j'aimerais tellement être là le jour où ce glaçon de Yu sera capable d'aimer une personne. Sans la découper avant j'entend. Ça, c'est quelque chose que je pourrais noter dans l'histoire en tant que Bookman, hein vieux ?

\- Hm.

Allen mangeai sans entrain, donnant quelques bouchés de son plat à Timcanpy, maudissant Tikky Mikk de les avoir emmenés sur cette pente glissante. Et il détestait tout particulièrement qu'il se soit servit de l'ignorance de Lavi pour enfoncer le clou. La seule chose qui le soulageait un peu, c'était que Road semblait partager son point de vue car la fillette ne décollait pas ses yeux de son assiette, ses gestes contenant une colère mal dissimulée.

Voyant la mine abattu de son ami, Lavi se décida à tempérer le jeu :

\- Allez Allen, on plaisante… Tu vas pas le prendre mal quand même ?

\- Je ne plaisantais pas personnellement, trancha Tiky.

Puis, il regarda Timcanpy et claqua des doigts. Avant que le golem n'ai put obéir à l'ordre implicite, Allen plaqua ses couverts sur la table d'un geste rageur en lançant un regard noire à Tiky. Il renversa sa chaise en se levant et partit d'un pas furibond dans les couloirs du manoir. Road regarda son oncle, agacée :

\- T'es content ?

Et elle s'en alla à son tour, accompagné de Timcanpy, rejoignant Allen pour l'apaiser. Lavi resta ahuri devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il ce tourna vers Tiky, encore éberlué :

\- … Tu blaguais pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ah.

Que dire d'autre ? Lavi n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il était complètement incrédule face à cette nouvelle. Pas que l'homosexualité le dérangeait, non, pas du tout même. Si ce sujet était complètement tabou et considéré comme contre-nature, surtout pour des hommes d'église, Lavi était de ceux qui pensait que l'amour n'avait pas de genre. Mais Allen, amoureux de Yu ? Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient leur temps à se voler dans les plumes et à s'incendier du regard -dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas des joutes verbales-. Est-ce que son œil si observateur avait omis des détails dans les chamailleries de ses amis ? Vraisemblablement.

Continuant à manger dans le silence le plus complet, son esprit dériva et il passa en revu toutes les fois où il avait pu voir Allen et Yu ensemble. Franchement, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et puis, dans un éclair de lucidité un détail attira son attention. Le comportement d'Allen. D'un anglais parfaitement gentleman et civilisé, il se transformait en adolescent irascible, têtu et au langage de chartier dès que Yu entrait en scène. Et d'un coup, tout paraissait évident.

Quoi de mieux que la colère pour cacher l'amour et le trouble ?

Lavi se gifla mentalement, posa ses couvert sur la table, bascula son corps jusqu'à renverser sa tête en arrière et poussa un long soupir fatigué :

\- C'était évident en plus… Franchement, quel crétin.

Et Tiky à côté de lui acquiesça, finissant son verre de vin dans le plus grand des calmes.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaam !**

**Alors, alors ? Ça vous a plus ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis très curieuse de vos retour !**

**Pour information, cette fiction fera environ une dizaine de chapitre ;)**

**Encore merci pour vos retour, bon confinement et prenez soin de vous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Bon... Après une éternité sans nouvelle je vous dépose ici le chapitre 6 !**

**Sora Klit : Un grand merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très très plaisir (et pour tout avouer, c'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre sort aujourd'hui !) Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas française, j'ai l'impression que tu parles mieux que moi ! Par contre, utilise le 'tu" ça passera mieux :p Cette fic est toujours en cour, rassure toi ! Mais je bloque sur le chapitre 8, je n'aime pas la manière dont je l'ai fait et je n'arrive pas à travailler dessus. Qui plus est, cette fic est là pour déboucher ensuite sur un crossover avec une autre histoire en cour elle aussi... Sauf que cette deuxième histoire est bien plus longue que celle-ci et j'ai mal géré mon coup car je voulais terminer les deux en même temps pour commencer le crossover dans la foulée... Ça m'arrangeai donc de mettre celle-ci en standby en attendant d'avancer sur l'autre... Donc rassure toi, les publications seront surement assez lente (tant que je bloquerais sur le 8 il n'y aura aucune autre sortie à vrai dire) mais c'est une fic que je compte bien mener à son terme ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci de me lire, j'espère que malgré cette attente vous serez encore au rendez-vous et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme les précédents ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allen se trouvait maintenant sur le lit de Tyki, les yeux dans le vague. Sur son épaule, Timcanpy dormait paisiblement. Sur sa droite, Road croquait une sucette en balançant lentement ses pieds dans le vide. Il fallut bien dix minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à rompre le silence :

\- Allen, tu comptes bouder longtemps ?

\- Je ne boude pas, répondit-il agacé.

Il clos ses yeux et ferma les poings sur l'épaisse couette, hermétique à toute discussion. Comment avez-t-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Finir chez les Noahs, complètement saoul et en avouant aimer un autre homme. L'idée d'avoir été aussi faible le révulsait.

Pourtant, le fait d'avouer aimer Kanda lui faisait prendre encore plus conscience des sentiments qui habitait au plus profond de lui. Il les avait compris lorsqu'il l'avait vu partir avec Alma. Quand Kanda l'avait remercié en l'appelant par son nom. Quand il s'était retourné et qu'il lui avait offert son plus beau sourire. Son cœur avait loupé un battement. Puis il s'était brisé quand Kanda et Alma avaient traversés la porte ensemble. Le voir partir, lui faire ses adieux avait été un déchirement. Mais il avait ravalé ses larmes et sa tristesse. Car à cet instant, il savait qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible. À ce moment là, il avait offert la liberté à Kanda. La liberté avec son être aimé. Allen n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus beau cadeau.

Mais maintenant il prenait toute la mesure de son amour. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter complètement ses sentiments. C'était trop fort, comme irréel pour lui. Et puis Kanda était un homme. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Comment ce genre d'amour pourrait-il être possible dans de tel circonstance ? Et de toute façon, le cœur de Kanda était déjà prit.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du blandin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'Alma avait eu de la chance. Chanceux d'avoir été l'amant puis l'ami de Kanda. Chanceux d'avoir fini sa vie auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

Trois coup secs furent frappé à la porte et Allen releva la tête brusquement. Road grimaça en voyant le nouveau venu mais resta silencieuse. Lorsque Lavi s'approcha un peu plus, elle bondit sur ses jambes, croquant à nouveau dans sa sucette :

\- N'oublie pas ma leçon d'histoire… Je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaise note cette fois… dit-elle en croisant Lavi.

\- Va m'attendre dans le salon, je te rejoins, répondit-il à voix basse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Road soupira mais ne s'arrêta pas. Avant de bifurquer dans le couloir, on entendit un "J'aime pas attendre" résonner. Puis le silence.

Lavi s'assit à la place qu'occupait Road quelques instant auparavant. Allen restait le visage bas, se triturant les mains avec nervosité. Son ami l'observa faire quelques instants puis décida de rompre cette atmosphère malaisante :

\- Écoute vieu-...

\- Ça ne fait rien, s'empressa de couper Allen. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'ai été maladroit sur ce coup. Désolé.

Allen soupira. Ses épaules s'avachir et il cessa de jouer avec ses mains. Lentement, il releva la tête, et fixa la fenêtre face à lui. Le temps était radieux, pas un nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon. Dehors, les habitants de la ville en profitaient pour prendre des cafés en terrasse, où se détendre dans les parcs :

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui ne suis pas normal.

\- Parce que tu aimes un homme ? murmura Lavi.

Allen acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Lavi avait parfaitement compris la situation et il espérait que ça ne remettrait pas en cause leur amitié. Lui qui avait dû quitter la congrégation et toutes les choses importante qu'elle représentait pour vivre seul plusieurs mois, retrouver Lavi, son meilleur ami ici était une véritable bénédiction. À sa droite, il entendit le rouquin pouffer de rire et le regarda, décontenancé :

\- Mec, excuse moi mais… -Lavi faisait de gros effort pour ne pas partir en fou-rire- Je me moque pas hein ! Mais relativise Allen, relativise !

\- … Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Allen en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu es l'hôte d'un Noah, ton bras gauche est une arme qui peut se transformer en une énorme épée. Ton ton père adoptif t'as maudit et t'as un foutu pantacle sur la tronche avec des cheveux de vieux ! Et tu te considère anormal parce que t'aime une personne du même sexe que toi ?

Allen regarda plusieurs secondes Lavi, d'abord incrédule. Il finit par se gratter nerveusement la tempe et réfléchir, un peu gêné. Sous cet angle, son problème prenait une autre tournure et cela le fit doucement sourire. En plus d'être rassuré par les paroles de Lavi, il était heureux de cette manière de voir les choses. Et pour terminer de le convaincre, le rouquin renchérit :

\- Moi, je suis de ceux qui pense que l'amour n'a pas de genre. On peut aimer son père autant qu'on aime ça mère. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas aimer un homme comme on aime une femme ?

\- Tu as surement raison…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je suis le futur Bookman après tout ! dit-il dans un grand sourire plein d'entrain.

Les lèvres d'Allen s'étirèrent à leur tour. Lavi le regarda et son visage se décomposa lentement en repensant lui même à la personne qu'il aimait. Et qui l'avait malheureusement éconduit, quelques mois auparavant. Si d'abord il avait paru bien le prendre, en réalité, il peinait encore à s'en remettre. Lenalee. Le nom de la chinoise sonnait douloureusement dans son esprit. Si douce, si gentille et pourtant si forte. Pleine de volonté, débordante d'amour et de sincérité. C'était pendant la bataille sur le bateau d'Anita que Lavi était complètement tomber sous le charme. La force et le courage déployé par Lenalee l'avait estomaqué. Il avait eu l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle à ce moment là, comme si un lien indestructible c'était créer entre eux.

Et il s'était lourdement trompé.

Au retour de cette douloureuse mission, alors que tout le monde prenait soin de penser ses blessure physique et mental, Lavi avait pris son courage à deux mains et c'était déclaré. Lenalee, d'abord surprise, s'était excusée en lui expliquant qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un frère très chère à ses yeux. Mais pas un amant.

Le cœur de Lavi s'était mis à battre rapidement, douloureusement. Comme à son habitude, il avait botté en touche en jouant la carte de l'humour et s'en était allé comme si rien n'était. Mais il n'avait pas pu retrouver ses amis ce jour là, il s'était terré dans sa chambre, refoulant sa tristesse comme il le pouvait. Il avait clos le dossier sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Même son grand-père et Allen n'en savaient toujours rien.

Timcanpy se réveilla subitement et se mit à voleter de manière complètement anarchique devant le nez d'Allen. Au rez de chaussé, une explosion retentit, sortant Lavi de ses noirs pensées. Allen et lui se levèrent, alerte. Des pas martelèrent l'escalier et Road arriva dans la pièce en courant. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre puis s'exclama :

\- Allen, il faut que tu partes maintenant ! Ouvre l'arche et emmène Lavi avec toi ! Vite !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, l'innocence du jeune anglais se transforma en un amas de plumes difformes et douloureuse. Allen attrapa son bras, pressant sur la douleur pour tenter de l'endiguer, sans grand résultat :

\- Aprocryphos... murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Ouvre l'arche Allen ! Partez, tous les deux !

Le regard de Lavi naviguait de Road à Allen. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, bien plus proche cette fois-ci. Road leur jeta un dernier regard, les sommants une nouvelle fois de partir et retourna prêter main forte à son oncle. Dans la chambre, Allen était en plein conflit interne. Même en sachant qu'il était inutile face à Aprocryphos, il était difficile pour lui de laisser les Noahs dans la panade. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se fit une raison : tant qu'il serait là, Apocryphos essaierait de le capturer. En fuyant -même si cela lui coûtait- il mettrait à l'abri Road et Tiky.

Dans un grognement de frustration, il réfléchi à peine, se saisit du bras de Lavi et ouvrit une porte. À peine celle-ci fût apparu qu'ils s'y engouffrèrent -cette fois accompagné de Timcanpy- , priant pour que cela suffise à décourager leur ennemi.

L'atterrissage fut mémorable. La porte qu'avait généré Allen dans la panique était à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et le deux garçons tombèrent comme des pierres. Fort heureusement, le sol était recouvert d'un sable fin, amortissant leurs chutes, leur faisant inhalé un peu de volute de poussière au passage.

Lavi porta une main à sa bouche et toussa en s'agenouillant dans le sable. Il se redressa, balayant des yeux la pièce circulaire sans comprendre où il était. D'immense pylône en pierre jonchaient le sol alors que d'autres maintenaient par miracle la voûte tombante en ruine au-dessus d'eux. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient par les trous béants du plafond réchauffant quelque peu cet endroit froid. À sa droite, Allen s'assit à son tour, tremblant légèrement, frottant douloureusement son crâne tandis que Timcanpy se posait sur son épaule.

\- Tu nous a envoyé où vieux ? demanda Lavi en se mettant debout et en faisant quelques pas pour observer davantage.

Allen redressa la tête, découvrant à son tour la pièce. Sa peau pris une teinte encore plus blanche que d'habitude et il se figea, la main encore sur la tête alors que son bras gauche reprenait une forme normal :

\- … Matera…

* * *

Kanda se réveilla sans se souvenir s'être endormi. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il tourna lentement la tête à droite puis à gauche, encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil. Il apperçu Johnny dormant sur le lit d'à côté tout en constatant qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans une tente assez étroite et que l'air ambiant était chaud. Délicatement, il s'assit sur le lit, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé par la même occasion, inspectant brièvement ses avant bras et son torse dénudé. Au dehors de la petite tente, il entendait des voix sans reconnaître la langue alors qu'une odeur de fumé s'immisçait dans ses narines. Et d'un coup, tout lui revint.

La fuite d'Allen, la capture de Timcanpy. La fuite de ce maudit golem. Et le désert. Ce fichu désert qui avait manqué d'avoir leur peau.

"_Heureusement que j'étais là."_

Kanda redressa brusquement la tête, attentif. Rien. Il ne ressentait aucune présence autre que celle de Johnny dans la tente. Préférant mettre ça sur son imagination -bien qu'il en soit doté de peu- il oublia rapidement cette voix chantante et se leva en attrapant au passage Muggen posé à côté de son lit. Il sortit et fut éblouit un instant par la lumière agressive du soleil. Mettant une main devant ses yeux, prenant le temps de s'habituer à cette forte intensité lumineuse, Kanda resta quelques instants sur place.

À quelques mètres de lui, des hommes autours d'un feu grillaient une carcasse animal. Un peu plus loin d'autres donnaient à boire aux bêtes tandis que des enfants épluchaient des légumes et faisaient bouillir de l'eau dans une petite casserole. Une jeune femme émergea du groupe prêt du feu et vint à sa rencontre. Elle commença à lui parler dans une langue que Kanda ne maîtrisait pas. Devant l'air décontenancé et agacé qu'afficha ce dernier, la femme finit par se taire en soupirant, vraisemblablement ennuyé. Elle le poussa dans la tente et s'approcha d'une petite table. Là, elle se saisit d'un gobelet en inox et y versa ce que le japonais reconnu être du thé. Elle le lui tendit, l'incitant à boire. Kanda obtempéra sans la quitter des yeux pendant qu'elle se rendait au chevet de Johnny :

\- … Je ne parle pas très bien votre langue, dit-elle à voix basse.

Kanda reposa le gobelet et s'approcha à son tour. La femme reprit :

\- Les hommes doivent pas savoir que je vous parler. Il battrait sinon. Comment te sens-tu ?

Les mots étaient hachés et parfois prononcés maladroitement, mais Kanda comprenait parfaitement son anglais. Presque soulagé, il décida à son tour de faire l'effort, parlant distinctement et lentement :

\- Ça va. Comment vas-t-il ?

\- Il est très sec… Doit boire beaucoup… Et dormir…

Kanda lâcha un "Tss" rageur. Il s'en doutait, mais n'avait pas le loisir d'attendre que Johnny récupère. Ils devaient se remettre en route s'en tarder, retrouver Allen. Pour lui en coller une.

"_Il est à Matera, avec Alma"_

Kanda se figea, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et il raffermit sa prise sur Muggen. Cette voix. Cette fois il fut sûre qu'elle n'était pas issus de son imagination. Il balaya une nouvelle fois la tente du regard, en vain. D'où pouvait donc t-elle venir ? Il l'a connaissait, l'avait déjà entendu, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus. C'était frustrant. Rageant même.

La femme se retourna vers Kanda :

\- Moi Nélya. Toi ?

\- Kanda. Lui c'est Johnny, fit-il en montrant vaguement le scientifique.

\- Vous beaucoup chance nous trouver. Où vous allez ?

Kanda la regarda un instant, encore pensif. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se lança :

\- En Italie.

* * *

Allen se gifla mentalement. Avec ses pensées chamboulé, il n'avait pas prit le temps de songer à une destination. Par contre, il avait penser à Kanda avant d'ouvrir le porte, souhaitant que cet idiot taciturne se porte bien.

Et inconsciemment, cette dernière pensée les avaient mené à Matera. Car c'était ici qu'ils avaient eu leur première mission ensemble. Ici qu'Allen avait commencé à éprouver inconsciemment des sentiments pour Kanda.

Plusieurs années auparavant, tous deux avaient été envoyé avec Thomas le traqueurs pour protéger une innocence tout juste découverte. Un Akuma de niveau 2 s'était montré particulièrement tenace et, grâce à sa capacité de morphisme, leurs avaient donnés du fil à retordre. Éreinté par son combat, il avait ensuite porté Kanda et Thomas jusqu'à cette pièce. Après une énième altercation avec Kanda, il avait juré de protéger l'innocence pour qu'elle puisse exaucé le voeu de l'humain qui l'accompagnait. Le niveau 2 les avaient de nouveau attaqué et l'arme d'Allen avait évolué. Malheureusement, son corps déjà à bout n'avait pas réussi à supporter cette évolution et il s'était écroulé juste avant de porter le coup final à son ennemi.

C'était à ce moment que Kanda c'était interposé malgré ses blessures, lui sauvant la vie par la même occasion. Allen se souvenait des paroles du japonais, à la fois tranchante et réconfortante "_Est-ce ça ta puissante volonté ? N'abandonne pas à la dernière minute !" _puis il avait renchérit avec "_Le seul qui est dit qu'il protégerait ces deux-là… C'est toi !". _Bien sûr, ce n'était pas des paroles douce et agréable, mais c'était la façon qu'avait Kanda de communiquer et d'aider Allen à ce moment là. De le remotiver, de l'obliger à puiser dans ses dernières forces.

Et cela avait fonctionné. Depuis ce jour, malgré les piques que pouvaient lui envoyer Kanda, il savait qu'ils étaient devenu amis. Et cet ami mal luné, avec sa langue acerbe et sèche, essayait malgré lui de le faire aller de l'avant. Avec le recul, cela crevait les yeux. Il fallait simplement lire entre les lignes.

Mais Allen ne s'était pas aperçu de ses sentiments naissant à ce moment là. Il n'avait que pu les constater lorsque Kanda s'en était allé avec Alma. À Matera. Beaucoup trop tard.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il se retrouvai à nouveau ici.

\- Hey, Allen ! Viens-voir !

La voix de Lavi le sortit de sa nostalgie et il s'approcha, titubant discrètement sur ses jambes. Des vertiges le prenait de plus en plus fréquemment et il savait que le manque d'alimentation était un facteur direct à cela. Pourtant, il se refusait d'en parler à Lavi. Que pourrait-il y faire de toute façon ? Il prit sur lui en rejoignant son ami et découvrit une tombe creusé dans le sable.

La tombe d'Alma.

Son cœur se serra et ses jambes le lâchèrent instantanément. Il tomba à genoux, bras ballant tandis que ses yeux se gorgeaient d'eau salées et qu'il retenait des sanglots avec peine. Sur la tombe, une croix en bois était érigé, sur laquelle le bracelet en perle de Kanda était accroché. Un souvenir de lui qu'il avait laissé à Alma. Allen trouva cette attention particulièrement émouvante, autant qu'elle pouvait être déchirante. Kanda s'était retrouvé seul ici, à faire son deuil, puis à enterré son bien aimé dans cette modeste tombe. Adressant une prière silencieuse à Alma, il resta à genoux, emporté par son flot d'émotion alors que ses larmes silencieuses traçaient des sillons sur ses joues pâles.

À sa gauche, Lavi ne compris pas sa tristesse débordante. Doucement, il se baissa, passant une main chaude et réconfortante dans son dos, imprimant des arabesques de ses doigts :

\- Hey vieux… Ça va ?

Allen acquiesça :

\- C'est la tombe… Que Kanda a creusé, pour Alma…

Lavi écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se releva doucement et resta à contempler la tombe. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de rencontrer Alma. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait été capturé par le Noah pour ensuite "rallier" leur camp et continuer d'observer l'histoire d'un autre point de vue. Tiky et Road avait cependant eu la gentillesse de lui narrer les événements, et il savait ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Il avait bien compris que l'histoire tragique de Yu et Alma avait touché Allen. Ce jeune garçon en plus de son côté émotif était un peu fleure bleu sur les bords.

Préférant laisser le jeune anglais seul, il fit le tour de la pièce, notant, mémorisant chaque cavité, chaque fissure, chaque grain de sable même. Malgré le poid de l'âge, il nota que cette endroit était un vestige datant de plusieurs siècle relativement bien conservé. Si on omettait les traces de batailles.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, alors qu'il continuait d'analyser les détails à sa porté, Timcanpy vint percuter son crâne violemment et sans sommation. Grognant, Lavi se retourna, pestant après le golem doré en se frottant la tête d'un geste nonchalant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as disjoncté ?

Le golem battit des ailes encore plus rapidement, imprimant des mouvements désordonnés et précipités dans les airs. Si d'abord Lavi l'observa sans comprendre, continuant de masser la bosse qui pointait déjà, son angoisse monta d'un cran quand il comprit que le comportement de Tim n'augurait rien de bon :

\- Allen ?! Oh hey, Allen !

Aucune réponse. Il couru jusqu'à la tombe et découvrit le jeune anglais à terre, tétanisé, transpirant, suffoquant presque, :

\- Hey, Allen ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?! dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Allen secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de repousser le contact de Lavi. Mais il n'avait plus la force. Son corps lui paraissait en feu. Ses muscles le tiraillait de tous les côtés. Depuis plusieurs jours, il sentait Neah prendre de plus en plus de puissance. Alors que lui faiblissait à vu d'œil. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que Neah profiterait de ce nouveau lieu pour tenter une attaque. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait prévisible pourtant. Cherchant de l'air, il jeta un regard morne et inquiet à Lavi. Il craignant pour la vie de son ami. Il se sentait si fatigué. Sa conscience se troublait progressivement. Si Neah parvenait à prendre le contrôle maintenant, qu'adviendrait-il de son ami ?

"_Si je promet de ne pas y toucher, tu me laisses la place ?"_

"**Est-ce ça ta puissante volonté ?!**" Les mots de Kanda résonnèrent en lui et l'anglais s'y raccrocha de toute ses forces. Il serra les dents, refermant ses doigts sur ses avants-bras, s'arc boutant au maximum et réussit à s'asseoir :

\- Non !

Allen se voûta en avant en rencognant la tête dans ses épaules, repoussant l'esprit toujours plus envahissant du parasite Noah. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de son nez, mais il ne le sentit pas, trop absorbé par sa concentration. Si son corps ne tenait plus, c'était sa volonté qui prendrait le relais. Neah ne devait pas gagner. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

Petit à petit, il sentit la présence de Noah se faire moindre, puis disparaître.

"_Je reviendrais, tu ne pourra pas lutter éternellement gamin..."_

Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement et relâcha toute la tension en s'écroulant dans le sable frais, encore haletant, exténué.

Lavi était resté là, impuissant face à la détresse de son ami. Il le regardait, inquiet, presque coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire. Devant cette mine si affligé et désolé, Allen se permit un léger sourire :

\- Trouve-moi de l'eau Lavi s'il te plait…

Le rouquin réagi au quart de tour et s'élança vers la sortie à la recherche du précieux liquide. Allen posa sa tête dans le sable et clos lentement les paupières. Sa respiration reprenait une rythme normal et il savoura avec bénédiction l'air qui rassérénait son corps. Ses muscles qui avaient dû fournir un effort titanesque lâchaient de plus en plus la tension, apportant une sensation de bien être et de légèreté au jeune homme.

Dans une dernière pensée à Alma, puis à Kanda, il s'assoupit. Ses épaules se relâchèrent complètement et son crâne heurta délicatement la croix en bois. Une légère brise se leva alors, et Timcanpy vit apparaître une silhouette féminine entièrement blanche. Celle-ci s'accroupit lentement devant l'anglais et saisit l'une des ses mèches qu'elle caressa avec douceur.

"_Courage Allen. Kanda arrive…"_

Puis elle redressa la tête, semblant regarder le golem et porta un index devant ses lèvres.

Presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, la silhouette s'évanouit dans les airs alors que sa voix délicieuse flottait encore dans le vent qui l'avait emporté.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

**Après un temps infini sans poster sur cette fic, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! Oui oui cette histoire est toujours en cours ! Je suis toujours coincé avec mon chapitre 9 c'est pourquoi je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand sortira le 8... Mais j'espère de tout cœur que le confinement 2.0 aura raison de mon blocage !**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère vous voir dans les reviews ! **

* * *

Voilà quatre jours que la santé d'Allen se dégradait de plus en plus rapidement. Si au début le jeune anglais avait tout fait pour prendre sur lui et cacher son état de santé, il n'en était simplement plus capable.

Lavi lui avait aménagé un lit de fortune dans les ruines de Matera. Quand il avait découvert la maigreur de son ami ainsi que sa blessure à l'abdomen, son inquiétude était monté en flèche. Allen avait littéralement la peau sur les os. Et le rouquin avait vite compris d'où venait le problème. Dès qu'il l'avait contraint à s'alimenter, il avait constaté que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à garder quoi que ce soit dans son estomac.

À contre coeur, Allen s'était résolue à lui expliqué un peu plus en détail la situation.

Cela faisait froid dans le dos.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Néah, le Noah dont Allen avait malheureusement hérité, s'employait à lui rendre la vie impossible. Notamment en l'empêchant de manger. Un drame pour un symbiotique comme Allen qui engloutissait des quantités astronomiques de nourritures. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre aussi longtemps dans ses conditions d'ailleurs ? Surement sa volonté de fer pensait Lavi. Quand à la plaie présente sur son ventre, il s'agissait d'un coup que Kanda lui avait infligé plusieurs mois auparavant. L'innocence du jeune homme semblait réagir et empêcher la plaie de se refermer. Et aucun des deux exorcistes n'en comprenait la raison.

En état, Lavi avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un miracle que son ami soit encore en vie. Privé d'alimentation durant plusieurs semaines, un Noah en lui plus fort que jamais, une plaie béhante sur l'abdomen, et Apocryphos, le compte millénaire ainsi que l'ordre à ses trousses, le Bookman ne savait trop dire si son ami était extrêmement chanceux où au contraire particulièrement poisseux d'être quasiment saint et sauf.

Mais ce qui inquiétait encore plus le futur Bookman - hormis la couleur de sa peau qui présentait quelques taches foncées à plusieurs endroits - était la température de son ami. Depuis la veille, le pauvre Allen avait une fièvre de cheval. Et encore, Lavi trouvait ça un peu en dessous de la vérité.

Il transpirait et se déshydratait à une vitesse ahurissante. Fort heureusement -dans son malheure - le jeune anglais arrivait encore à boire un peu. Mais il restait de plus en plus longtemps dans les délires cauchemardesques de la fièvre, se débattant frénétiquement dans son sommeil.

Lavi avait tout tenté pour faire baisser sa température. Il s'était essayé aux arts de son grand-père, ramassant les herbes médicinales trouvées aux alentours, concoctant avec ce qu'il trouvait des remèdes, des infusions et autres breuvages soignant.

En vain.

À genoux au chevet d'Allen, les yeux dans le vague, Lavi était encore en pleine réflexion. Son cerveau carburait à vive allure, cherchant des solutions, retournant le problème dans tous les sens. Un nouveau gémissement de son ami lui fit serrer les poings. Comment pouvait-il être si impuissant bon sang ?!

Décidant d'agir, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation, il retira lentement la fine couverture recouvrant Allen :

\- Vieux… Il y a une rivière pas loin… J'vais t'y emmener pour te rafraîchir un peu… D'accord ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. L'anglais était sans doute encore inconscient de ce qu'il l'entourait, luttant encore et toujours contre ce fichu parasite de Noah. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire selon lui.

Précautionneusement, il souleva Allen, s'effrayant une nouvelle fois de sa maigreurs. Le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras était si rachitique qu'il était persuadé pouvoir le casser d'une simple maladresse. Aussitôt le symbiotique dans ses bras, Timcanpy s'envola pour rester à ses côtés, voletant énergiquement. Lavi sorti dans le dédale en ruine, traversant le labyrinthe d'un pas lent, amortissant le plus possible sa marche pour ne pas malmené le pauvre Allen. Grâce à sa mémoire, le futur Bookman n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre rapidement le fonctionnement de ses multiples couloirs. Dès le deuxième jour, il avait réussi à s'y repérer avec une facilité déconcertante. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, il avait même trouvé des raccourcis et des passages secrets qui le menait derrière le village. Fort pratique quand on ne voulait pas être vu. Si un Akuma les découvrait maintenant, ce serait la fin.

Portant son fardeau aussi précautionneusement que possible, Lavi l'emmena à l'orée d'un bois, là où le courant était faible et où le lit de la rivière était peu profond. Les quelques arbres et buissons alentours leurs permettaient de rester à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

La journée s'annonçait encore chaude, et il ne devait pas être loin de midi à en juger par l'angle du soleil. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, s'offrant en concert dans la brise qui emportait leur mélodie. Le chemin escarpé en cailloux blanc laissait malgré tout à Lavi toute la place nécessaire pour se déplacer aisément. Bientôt, il déposa Allen sur ce qui ressemblait à une petite plage de sable fin. Il lui défit, toujours avec mille attentions, les vêtements trempés de sueur qu'il portait, s'interdisant de paniquer face aux marques toujours plus étendues que son corps affichait. Et cette plaie d'où l'innocence ressortait… Cherchait-elle à fuir le Noah ? Où au contraire à suturer la plaie ?

Le battement d'aile de Timcanpy se fit plus fort et plus rapide, signe que lui aussi s'inquiétait de ce qu'il voyait. Il souleva de nouveau son ami et pénétra dans l'eau froide sans pouvoir empêcher ses muscles de se tendres lorsqu'il sentit l'eau s'engouffrer dans ses bottes :

\- Désolé vieux…

Lentement, il se mit à genoux, immergeant en parti le corps d'un Allen toujours inconscient. Celui-ci n'eu d'ailleurs aucune réaction lorsque sa peau nu rencontra le courant glacé de la rivière. Lavi resta là, maintenant son ami d'une main, le lavant sommairement de l'autre. Il en était à réorganiser quelques mèches rebelles quand les yeux voilés de fatigue d'Allen s'ouvrir enfin. Il suspendit son geste alors que l'anglais dans ses bras lui adressait un faible sourire :

\- La-vi…

\- Je suis là Allen. Ça va aller.

Automatiquement, Lavi attrapa la main que lui tendit Allen et lui serra sans aucune hésitation. Il s'étonna de l'incroyable chaleur que dégageait cette main par rapport à la température quasi glacial de l'eau descendant des glaciers situé à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Malgré le traitement de choc qu'il subissait, le corps de l'anglais restait en feu.

Le sourire d'Allen s'élargit encore un peu, et sa voix, faible et cassé s'éleva une nouvelle fois :

\- … Lavi… Tu dois partir… J'ai perdu…

Comme un réflexe, Lavi serra le corps brûlant contre lui, se figeant dans sa torpeur alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à vive allure. Son unique œil trembla imperceptiblement sous la peur, et il dû faire un effort pour contrôler sa respiration. Il essaya de rire pour se décontracter, mais à la place seul un rictus malaisant s'installa sur ses lèvres :

\- … Elle est bien bonne celle là… Ah ah… Si t'arrive à faire encore de l'humour, c'est que j'ai dû m'inquiéter pour rien… !

\- Lavi… Il faut que tu-...

\- Partes ? Sans toi ? coupa Lavi d'une voix sèche. Pas question ! Je ne te laisserais pas derrière ! Lenalee a raison, tu dois arrêter de te battre seul !

\- … Dans ce hh... cas… Thh-u dois… Me tuer Lavi…

La pupille de Lavi se rétrécit à son paroxysme à l'entente de ses mots hachés qui peinaient à sortir. Il grogna, serra les dents et baissa la tête, prenant soin de cacher son unique oeil. Poussant sur ses jambes, gardant fermement le corps contre lui, Lavi sortit de l'eau et ramassa les morceaux de tissu qu'il avait apporté en guise de serviette. Faisant en sorte de contenir toutes ses émotions, il aida Allen à s'essuyer et lui offrit des vêtements secs.

Allen de son côté essayait tant bien que mal de capter le regard de son ami. Le temps lui était compté, et il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que Néah ne prenne définitivement le contrôle de son corps. Depuis des jours qu'il bataillait sans rien lâcher, tourmenter physiquement et psychologiquement, les derniers remparts qu'il s'était acharné à construire s'effritaient à une vitesse folle. Mais même dans ses conditions, son esprits arrivait encore parfois à s'égarer pour penser à Kanda. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de replonger complètement dans ses pensées macabre et déprimante le concernant, il secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche et se donna le courage de parler une nouvelle fois :

\- … Lavi… S'il te plait...Écoute-moi…

\- Non ! Non, non et non ! Pas toi Allen, merde !

Sous le coup de la colère, il s'était levé d'un bond, poings serrés, muscles bandés, mâchoire crispé. Son regard, voilé par le déni et la colère face à cette situation se posa enfin sur Allen :

\- Pas toi, tu m'entends ?! Tu vas te battre jusqu'au bout ! Et je vais t'aider ! Il faut juste que je trouve une solution ! Okay ?! J'ai besoin que tu luttes encore, je vais trouver une solution ! Ne baisse pas les bras maintenant, Walker !

"Walker"... Le marcheur. Allen l'avait presque oublié. Son nom. Le nom de Mana. Sa fierté. Lentement, il soupira, las, puis acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais malheureusement, même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne pourrait plus repousser Néah très longtemps. Il se sentait condamné. Mais, plus que tout, il avait peur pour Lavi. Si Néah se réveillait maintenant, que lui ferait-il ? Une partie de lui se mit à espérer tenir encore assez longtemps pour que son corps ne soit plus du tout en état d'aller où que ce soit, même avec l'arche. Mais à ce stade, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Allen senti les deux bras puissants de Lavi le soulever avec une facilité déconcertante et il se surprit à rougir un instant devant cette soudaine proximité. Lavi semblat capter sa gène car presque aussitôt, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Mec, t'as dormi moitié nu dans le lit de Tiky. Je viens de te laver dans une rivière. On est franchement plus à ça prêt, laisse tomber ta pudeur.

C'est sûr que vu comme ça…

Lavi ramena Allen non loin de la tombe d'Alma. Il le recoucha, lui proposa de l'eau et recommença à lui dire qu'il allait trouver une solution. Plusieurs fois, il insista, suppliant presque Allen te tenir encore un peu. Sa voix trahissait tout le desespoire et l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, et pourtant, il n'en démordait pas. Alors, même si lui n'y croyais plus, devant la ténacité dont faisait preuve son ami, Allen finit par promettre de se battre encore. Une dernière fois. Sans savoir que ce serait sûrement la dernière.

\- Et puis, tu n'as pas pu te déclarer à Yu !

Malgré les tremblements qui parcourait l'entièreté de son corps, le visage d'Allen pris soudain une teinte écrevisse très prononcé. Il tourna la tête, fuyant le regard hilare de son ami et balbutia :

\- J-je… Hm… Je ne compte pas le faire…

\- Teu teu teu, répondit Lavi en imprimant un mouvement de métronome avec son index. Je n'accepte que les happy end !

Allen écarquilla les yeux et pouffa de rire. Comment Lavi arrivait-il à s'imaginer un "Happy end" dans de telles conditions ? Même si on mettait de côté le problème du Noah, comment voyait-il la réaction de Kanda face à ce genre de déclaration ? Pensait-il que l'affreux japonais au caractère de cochon, aussi têtu qu'une mule, plus bête qu'une oie et fière comme un paon allait simplement accepter ses avances et y répondre ? À défaut d'être réaliste, l'idée avait au moins le mérite d'être drôle.

D'un geste affectueux, Lavi ébouriffa les cheveux d'Allen, faisant grogner ce dernier :

\- Repose toi, "Moyashi"~

\- Lavi !

\- Ah ah ah ! Je plaisante…

Face à la mine boudeuse d'Allen, le rouquin lui adressa un clin d'oeil taquin puis resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Il s'écoula environ deux heures pendant lesquelles les ruines demeurèrent calme et paisible.

Lavi, désireux de se dégourdir les jambes, confia la surveillance d'Allen au bon soin de Timcanpy. Il sorti, arpentant les couloirs, pensif. Après une bonne demi-heure de balade, dans le labyrinthe pavé des ruines, il retourna sur ses pas. En entrant, il fut surpris de constater qu'Allen était debout, s'appuyant maladroitement sur le mur. Son Golem virevoltait autour de lui, l'air affolé.

Sans attendre, Lavi s'élança vers lui. Partagé entre la joie et l'inquiétude de le voir debout, il le héla et fut prêt de lui en quelques foulés. Allen, sa main droite toujours sur le mur se stoppa net, tête basse, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches blanches. À ses côtés, Timcanpy volait toujours de manière erratique.

\- Hey vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

\- … Une envie pressante, je suppose…

\- T'aurais du m'appeler, je vais jamais loin… répondit le rouquin dans un soupir.

Doucement, il passa la main gauche d'Allen par dessus ses épaules et l'aida à faire quelques pas pour aller un peu plus loin. Après avoir emmené Allen dans un coin de la salle, Lavi se retourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Quelques secondes après, son corps était étendu par terre. Des yeux ambrés le regardèrent avec une certaine satisfaction.

Ramenant le plat de sa main vers lui, Allen, où plutôt, Néah sourit ostensiblement au corps prêt de lui :

\- À cause de toi et ton optimisme à la noix, j'ai perdu un temps précieux… Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai du lutter pour réussir à arracher ce corps à Allen ? Franchement, on a pas idée d'être aussi résistant.

Lentement, faiblement, Néah repartit dans l'autre sens. Avant toute chose, il devait manger. Ses jambes ne le portait que par miracle et sa tête était au moins aussi lourde que le reste de son corps. Il s'assit donc un peu plus loin, là où Lavi avait déposé ses maigres victuailles. Face à lui, Timcanpy se posa, laissant lourdement retomber ses ailes d'un air abattu. Néah lui adressa un regard distrait en croquant dans le pain sec :

\- Et bien Tim' ? Après tout ce temps, je pensais que tu serais plus heureux que ça de me voir !

Néah jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qui semblait accaparé l'esprit de son golem. Il haussa les épaules en distinguant vaguement le bras de Lavi étendu dans le sable et se remit à manger :

\- Tim', c'est un simple exorciste. Relax. Et si ça peut te consoler, il est mort sans souffrir.

Timcanpy parut encore plus abattu à sa dernière phrase mais il ne s'en formalisa. Il continua de manger jusqu'à ce qu'un vent anormalement fort se lève. Le sable tournoya en plusieurs petite tornade et Néah dû se protéger les yeux tandis que Timcanpy venait s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Nullement impressionner, il entendit une voix faire écho entre les immenses pylônes de pierre :

"_Allen ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant ! Kanda est presque là !"_

Néah grogna. Au même moment, une migraine le prit et il se courba en avant tant l'onde fut violente. Il hurla contre le vent, se débattant contre son ennemi invisible. Allen n'était donc toujours pas décidé à crever ?! La voix se fit plus fort encore, redoublant d'intensité :

"_ALLEN WALKER ! Ne le laisse pas faire !"_

Le corps de Néah s'écroula en avant. Le vent s'apaisa, le sable retomba au sol et le calme repris ses droits. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, Timcanpy vit les doigts de son maître bouger et retint son souffle. Face à lui, la tête du blandin se releva lentement, et son regard gris se posa sur le golem :

\- Tim'…. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé… ?

Doucement, Allen se redressa et coula un regard perdu sur les alentours. Au loin, le bras de Lavi reposait dans le sable. Parfaitement immobile. Cela lui glaça littéralement le sang.

\- Lavi… ? Hey… Lavi ! Tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse. Allen avala difficilement sa salive, reportant son attention sur Timcanpy. Toutes couleurs avaient à présent quitter son visage et c'est une voix terriblement blanche qu'il demanda :

\- E...Est-ce qu'il est… ?

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Face à lui, le petit golem doré acquiesça faiblement, de petites larmes naissant dans ce qui semblait être ses yeux. À son tour, Allen sentit des larmes naîtrent, puis couler lentement sur ses joues. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux et retint un sanglot avec peine. Lavi. Son fidèle ami. Son meilleur ami, mort de sa main. C'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Et puis, après la tristesse, ce fût la rage et le désespoir qui s'emparèrent du cœur d'Allen. Il ne pourrait pas lutter contre Néah. Ça, il l'avait bien comprit. Mais il pouvait toujours l'empêcher de nuire. C'est avec cette pensée, et sachant que le Noah en lui ne le laisserait pas se suicider simplement, qu'Allen se mit debout. Ses genoux tremblaient affreusement mais il en fit complètement abstraction car déjà devant lui, une porte de l'arche s'ouvrait. Essuyant brièvement ses larmes, mû par une nouvelle volonté - celle d'en finir avec cette menace - son regard se posa une dernière fois sur son ami doré :

\- Tim'... Ne me suis pas. Je voudrais que tu ailles prévenir… P-... pour Lavi… Qu'il est le droit à un bel enterrement… S'il-te-plait…

Sa voix suppliante eu tôt fait de faire céder l'autre. Après ce qui ressembla à une accolade, Timcanpy ne chercha pas à arrêter son ami et partit dans les dédale de Matera. Même si cela lui déchirait littéralement le cœur, il savait pourquoi Allen faisait ça. Il comprenait.

Allen eu un dernier sourire pour son ami, et s'engouffra dans la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

"_Bon dieu mais à quoi te servent tes jambes ?! Tu peux vraiment pas courir plus vite ?"_

Kanda grogna et lâcha un "Tch" agacé mais accéléra tout de même sa cadence, maintenant fermement Mugen contre sa hanche. Derrière lui, le pauvre Johnny avait été largué dès qu'il s'était mit à courir. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à gravir les marches de la cité de Matera pour pénétrer le labyrinthe, la voix - qu'il était le seul à entendre à son grand désarrois - avait brayé qu'ils devaient faire vite et qu'Allen courait un danger imminent. L'adrénaline affluant dans tout son être, Kanda s'était élancé corps et âme dans le dédale.

Alors qu'il tourna à l'angle d'un mur, un projectile percuta de plein fouet, le stoppant net. Il pesta et frotta son front douloureux où déjà une bosse s'épanouissait comme une fleur. Lorsqu'il reconnu Timcanpy, ses yeux assénèrent des éclairs et il attrapa le maudit Golem au vol avant que celui-ci n'ai pu prendre la poudre d'escampette :

\- Toi… ! Sais-tu seulement où ton cinéma nous a mené ?!

Timcanpy dans sa main se débattait tellement que Kanda se tût et consenti à relâcher sa prise après un dernier regard meurtrier. Aussitôt, le petit être changea de direction et reparti de là où il était venu. Kanda, d'abord irrité par un tel comportement finit tout de même par le suivre au pas de course. Il arriva dans la pièce où il avait enterré Alma et son cœur se serra un bref instant. Faisant fit de ses émotions - trop encombrantes - Kanda se dirigea vers Timcanpy qui restait en vole stationnaire. Il pressa le pas en voyant un bras étendu derrière une colonne de pierre et se mortifia sur place en découvrant Lavi étendu sur le sol.

Très vite, il se repris et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Avec des gestes sûrs et expert, il retourna le corps et tata sa carotide. Le poux battait, faiblement. Sa respiration paraissait vraiment lente. De ses doigts, il palpa le crâne de Lavi et découvrit ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Le garçon avait été frappé violemment par derrière, et Kanda en aurait presque mis sa main à couper qu'il devait y avoir une hémorragie cérébrale la dessous. Traitant le crétin de tas de nom d'oiseau, il porta sa main jusqu'à sa bouche et s'ouvrit le poignet à l'aide de ses dents. Il força ensuite Lavi à ingérer un peu de son sang. C'était sa dernière chance de pouvoir sauver l'autre ahuri à ce moment là.

Kanda attendit, lui redonnant encore du précieux liquide deux fois de suite avant qu'il ne cicatrise complètement. Et après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente, Lavi ouvrit enfin les yeux.

S'abstenant de le secouer pour demander où était Allen, Kanda prit son mal en patience et le laissa se reconnecter à la réalité. Ce que Lavi ne mit pas longtemps à faire. D'un bond, il s'assit en sursaut :

\- Allen ?! Où est Allen ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Kanda.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais que tu me dises. Il était avec toi ?

Très rapidement, Lavi se remémora les fait passés. Malgré la migraine qui le lançait, il raconta tout à Kanda. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Allen à aujourd'hui, tâchant de ne pas omettre de détail important. Enfin, il finit par grimacer, un goût de fer beaucoup trop prononcé dans sa bouche :

\- J'ai du me mordre la langue en tombant… pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Kanda grogna et se releva, observant la pièce d'un œil critique :

\- Je t'ai donner mon sang pour te soigner, dit-il distraitement, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Lavi émit une grimace de dégoût encore plus prononcé, ayant presque un haut le cœur à cette idée :

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu m'as fait boire ton sang ? Yû !

\- La ferme.

"_Le portail Yû ! Il est parti par le portail !"_

Alors que Lavi se figea, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose d'important, Kanda fronça les sourcils. Devant lui, Tim' volait de manière hystérique et une nouvelle fois le japonais accepta de la suivre. Et là, au détour d'une colonne, il la vit.

Une porte de l'arche encore ouverte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Surpriiiiiiise !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je le poste assez rapidement pendant une pause, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de coquille... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque sa botte s'enfonça dans plusieurs centimètres de poudreuse, Kanda sut que ce nouveau périple serait au moins aussi charmant que celui du désert. Si ce n'est plus. Le vent glacial qui s'élevait de la forêt de sapin mordait déjà le peu de sa chair à découvert. À sa gauche, il entendit vaguement Lavi s'offusquer de la situation sans pour autant y prêter un quelconque intérêt.

Devant lui, un sillon leur traçait déjà la route à suivre.

Pour sûr, Kanda se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Allen. Son poing le démangeait à l'idée de lui en coller une après tout ce périple ridicule qu'il leur avait imposé. Si le Noah n'était pas encore venu à bout de sa carcasse.

Face à lui, Timcanpy s'agita, le forçant à remettre ses plans de tortures à plus tard. Il fit un pas de plus dans cette horrible poudreuse, tentant d'oublier le vent froid qui continuait de marteler son visage et faisait battre le fouet qu'était devenu sa queue de cheval. Forcé de mettre un bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger un minimum, il se mit en marche péniblement dans le sillon laissé vraisemblablement par Allen. Derrière lui Lavi emboitait le pas, plonger dans de profonde réflexion. Ils devaient faire vite car déjà la neige douce et délicate portée par le vent recouvrait les traces de leur seul piste viable.

* * *

Allen n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il marchait -se traînait- dans cette forêt de sapin. Sous la panique le Noah en lui continuait de se débattre, ses cris de plus en plus étouffé par l'affaiblissement du corps que les deux individus partageaient. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Son corps avait arrêté de trembler depuis qu'il était tombé d'un petit ravin. Glacé jusqu'au sang, il était parvenu à ce relevé par miracle pour continuer sa route. Vers où ? Tout droit. Au plus profond de la forêt. Là où des sapins centenaires s'évertuaient à pousser dans un silence millénaire. Là où Neah ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne, trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils mouraient là, tous deux pétrifiés par le froid de cette forêt. Leurs dernières volontées emportés par la faible brise qui se faufilait entre les troncs gigantesques de ses géants silencieux.

Après une énième chute, Allen se décida à ramper jusqu'au pied d'un arbre dont il ne pouvait voir la cime tant elle pointait haut vers le ciel. Il attrapa ses genoux et reposa sa tête dessus, poussant un dernier soupir. Fermant les yeux, ses pensées dérivèrent comme un chemin sinueux vers l'homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Cette senteur délicate de fleur qui se mélangeait parfois à l'odeur de sa transpiration. Ses cheveux ébènes miroitant avec volupté et grâce les reflets du soleil. Ses yeux sombres perçant qui tentait de le mettre à nu. Cette peau qu'il imaginait douce et soyeuse malgré les combats qui l'avaient marqué.

Kanda.

Allen psalmodia son nom plusieurs fois dans son esprit, souhaitant de tout cœur que le japonais taciturne et grincheux connaisse une fin heureuse. Loin de la congrégation et toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu subir en son sein. Quelques regrets l'assailirent un instant. Avec le recul, il aurait souhaité pouvoir confié son lourd secret à la personne concernée. Il aurait voulu être plus proche de lui et, peut-être, pouvoir tenter sa chance. Comme Lavi -sa gorge se noua un instant à la pensée de son vieille ami- lui avait dit plus tôt, l'amour n'avait pas forcément de genre. Et si Kanda avait pu aimé Alma comme il avait aimé sa dulciné, peut-être y aurait-il eu une chance -même infime- qu'il puisse l'aimer de la même façon.

Peut-être.

Alors que les cris hystériques de Néah laissaient enfin place au silence reposant de la forêt Allen laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et étendit ses jambes dans la neige. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, son cœur ralentit doucement et un sourire calme étira finement ses lèvres :

\- Je te souhaite d'être heureux Kanda… J'aurais voulu te dire… Que… Que...

Les mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge et il ne put que sentir la sérénité l'envahir. Doucement et sans aucun a priori, il accueillit la mort dans un dernier soupir détendu.

* * *

Timcanpy voletait d'un mouvement pressé au dessus de Lavi alors que celui-ci se relevait péniblement, complètement enfariné par la poudreuse. Kanda grogna et poussa un "Tch" rageur devant se spectacle puis prit garde à ne pas tomber à son tour dans le petit ravin tenant davantage du fossé.

\- T'es sûr qu'Allen est passé par là ? demanda Lavi en regardant le golem et en se frottant le nez.

Tim acquiesça vivement, battant énergiquement ses ailes pour appuyer son affirmation. Kanda émit un nouveau "Tch" en réajustant Mugen à sa ceinture, balayant l'horizon de son regard perçant.

"_Alors, plutôt palmier ou sapin ?"_

Usant de tout son self contrôle, Kanda se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de reprendre la marche. Cette voix était en train de le rendre dingue et il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où elle pouvait provenir.

\- On va crever de froid avant de l'avoir retrouvé… commenta Lavi en continuant de suivre Kanda tout en se frictionnant vivement les bras.

\- Si je met la main sur cette idiot… menaça Kanda à son tour.

Lavi lui jeta un regard à la fois curieux et perçant avant qu'un petit sourire en coin ne vienne étirer ses lèvres bleuis par le froid :

\- Allons, Yû… Après tout le mal que tu te donnes pour le retrouver, tu ne crois pas que ce serait une action un peu contre-productive ?

"_Et puis, si tu le tuais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus réaliser le vœu d'Alma." _appuya la voix.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la lame de Mugen était logée juste sous la carotide d'un rouquin en déperdition complète de confiance, les mains devant lui pour tenter d'adoucir l'humeur du japonais.

\- Vous allez la fermer tous les deux !?

Alors qu'un rire cristallin s'élevait dans son esprit, Kanda -qui regrettait déjà cette malheureuse phrase- vit le regard de Lavi s'agrandir sous la stupéfaction :

\- … Comment ça, "tous les deux" ?

\- … Trop long à expliquer. Fermez là, point barre.

D'un geste souple mais toujours emplie de colère, Kanda rengaina sa lame et se remit en marche d'un pas pressé, n'écoutant déjà plus les interrogations de l'autre idiot. Avec tout ça, ce foutu Moyashi pouvait s'être enfoncé encore plus loin dans la forêt.

Il fallut dix minutes de marche supplémentaire pour que le silence soit de nouveau troublé.

"_Ne le prend pas mal, mais le toi d'avant était un peu plus mignon et tendre quand même. C'est quoi cette humeur massacrante constamment ? Ce n'est pas bon pour ta tension, tu le sais ça ? " _Kanda était prêt à ignorer -une fois de plus- les multiples remarques de "la voix", se contentant de crispé un peu plus sa mâchoire lorsque celle-ci renchérit d'un "_Tu as vraiment de la chance que Mugen soit aussi compréhensive. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, elle t'aime beaucoup pour endurer tout ça !"_

Kanda se figea, écarquillant les yeux un instant. C'était comme si on venait de lui donner la dernière pièce d'un Puzzle. Il sentit vaguement Lavi se cogner contre lui à cause de l'arrêt brutal, mais toute son intention était tourné ailleurs :

\- Tu vas me dire qui tu es à la fin ?!

"_Tu as enfin compris, n'est-ce pas ?" _répondit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Impossible… !

\- Yû !

Kanda se retourna vers Lavi, prêt à l'envoyer paître une fois de plus mais celui-ci s'était déjà élancé dans la poudreuse sans plus faire attention à lui. Rapidement, il dévia son regard vers un arbre immense. Il le vit. Assis contre le tronc gigantesque, la tête penchée en avant dans un angle sans doute douloureux, les bras ballants reposant de manière négligée prêt de son corps.

Allen Walker.

Sans plus se soucier d'autre chose, Kanda bondit à la suite de Lavi. L'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses membres lui faisait récupérer les degrés qu'il avait pu perdre pendant leur périple et il fut au chevet de l'anglais en un rien de temps. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de toucher la peau nu et horriblement pâle de ses bras. Le mot glacé devint aussitôt un doux euphémisme et Kanda sentit sa gorge se nouer :

\- Ohé, Moyashi !

Il le secoua alors qu'une peur insidieuse naissait dans ses tripes. Rien. Le Moyashi n'avait aucune réaction.

\- Moyashi, merde !

Lavi se pencha à son tour et palpa de deux doigts la carotide de son ami :

\- Merde, j'ai tellement froid que je sens rien !

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à sentir ?! s'énerva Kanda.

Bien sûr, Lavi n'y était pour rien et il le savait. Mais l'idée qu'Allen - le Moyashi !- soit mort était inconcevable dans son esprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas être arrivé trop tard. Pas avec tous les efforts que Johnny et lui avaient déployés pour mettre la main dessus. C'était impossible. Impossible.

Impossible.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et retira son manteau pour le glisser sur les épaules d'Allen. Sans perdre plus de temps, il souleva le corps beaucoup trop frêle et le tint fermement, s'obligeant à garder des pensées calmes et ordonnées :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi faire un feu pour le réchauffer. Maintenant.

Lavi resta un instant accroupi déjà plongé dans ses réflexions. Et Kanda, même s'il ne le montrait pas, cogitait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Comment faire un feu dans ses conditions ? Où trouver un endroit suffisamment abrité du vent pour leur permettre de se réchauffer sereinement ? Ils auraient pu rentrer à Matera évidemment, mais le portail n'était pas à côté et il n'était pas sûr de l'atteindre avant qu'Allen ne soit réellement mort de froid. Eux avec.

Kanda lâcha un "Tch" et se mit en marche. Rester là ne serait pas productif, peu importe leurs choix.

"_Yû, attention !"_

Prenant à peine le temps de relever la tête, Kanda bondit en arrière, resserrant un peu plus le Moyashi contre son torse. Devant eux, deux Akuma de niveau 3 riaient aux éclats, visiblement très fiers d'avoir mis la main sur des exorcistes. Il serra les dents, se maudissant d'avoir baissé sa garde. Foutu Moyashi.

Il dû pour une fois reconnaître que la présence de Lavi avait quelque chose de rassurant. À deux, même dans ces conditions, ils auraient l'avantage sur leurs adversaires. Avec une certaine délicatesse, Kanda bascula le corps d'Allen sur son épaule, posant une main à l'arrière de sa cuisse pour l'assurer. De son autre main enfin libre, il dégaina Mugen et se jeta sur ses ennemis sans plus de cérémonie. Il était persuadé que Lavi allait rapidement en faire de même, s'attendant à voir émerger l'immense maillet d'un moment à l'autre.

Il n'en fut rien. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire plus de deux mètres, Lavi lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dans une autre direction, se dissimulant derrière les arbres. Aussitôt, les Akuma se mirent en chasse, leur rire redoublant devant cette partie qui s'annonçait vite réglée.

Un peu plus loin, Lavi plaqué contre un arbre observait, l'oreille aux aguets et explicat avant que Kanda n'ai pu s'offusquer de la situation :

\- Mon innocence a été détruite par les Noah. Tu es le seul à pouvoir te battre contre eux… Il nous faut un plan !

Les yeux de Kanda s'écarquillèrent un bref instant sous la surprise. Prenant conscience que la situation n'aurait pas pu être plus désespéré, il réfléchissa à vive allure pour trouver une alternative. Le mouvement à sa droite ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions.

Un puissant souffle l'envoya rencontrer la poudreuse à plusieurs mètres de là. Sonné, déstabilisé, il força pour se remettre debout, menaçant de sa lame les deux Akuma face à lui. Derrière, Allen était étendu sur le dos, toujours inconscient. Du moins c'est ce que Kanda espérait. Qu'il soit juste inconscient et particulièrement affaibli était déjà suffisant.

\- Si tu nous remets ce Noah, on te tueras vite ! lança le premier Akuma.

\- Et on essaiera de pas trop te faire souffrir ! renchérit le second.

"_Tiens bon Yû, je vais chercher Lavi"_

À peine entendit-il la phrase qu'un éclair verdâtre sortit de sa ceinture et fila tel une comète à travers la forêt.

Lançant un "Tch" rageur, Kanda raffermit la prise sur sa lame. Il fléchit les genoux, valida ses appuis… Et attaqua.

* * *

À plusieurs mètres de là, le pauvre Lavi s'extirpait tant bien que mal de la neige qui avait amortie sa chute. Le souffle dégagé par l'attaque des Akuma l'avait fait rouler et dévaler la pente. Il avait fini en contre bas après avoir rencontré plusieurs sapins qui l'avaient heureusement ralenti.

Poussant une dernière fois sur ses bras, il sortit complètement de la neige et s'allongea sur le ventre, les poumons en feu. Son cœur pulsait jusque dans ses tempes et ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il se concentra sur sa respiration erratique.

Mais mise à part ça, le silence régnait ici. Pas le moindre bruit ne filtrait de l'épais manteau où de la cime des arbres. Même le vent semblait s'être tû. Et cette constatation envoya à Lavi un message d'alerte. Soit il était trop loin du champ de bataille pour entendre quoi que ce soit, soit… Il ne voulait l'envisager.

Il se releva d'un bon et tenta de courir pour remonter la pente. Sans succès. La neige était beaucoup trop profonde et il ne faisait que se débattre dans le vide sans réussir à faire une percée. Pire, non seulement il se retrouvait avec de la poudreuse jusqu'aux épaules mais en plus ses semelles n'adhéraient plus dès que la pente prenait quelques degrés. Concédant qu'il ne pourrait remonter par là, il entreprit de contourner le problème et de trouver un endroit moins abrupt pour retenter sa chance.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt analysant chaque recoin et possibilité qui s'offrait à lui jusqu'à ce qu'une brise de plus en plus forte vienne troubler sa concentration. Les volutes de poudreuse l'obligèrent à se protéger les yeux un moment. Et puis tout retomba. Mais à peine eu-t-il fait un pas en avant qu'il se figea une seconde fois. Devant lui, une jeune femme blonde au sourire ravageur l'observait. Sa robe noir et blanche était exactement comme son ancien uniforme d'exorciste. Avec de la dentelle en plus sur les manches et dans le dos.

\- Bonjour Lavi, dit-elle d'un ton un peu rude. Écoute, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-...

\- Je suis l'innocence d'Alma. Enfin, de la personne qu'il était avant. Tel que je suis là, tu me vois sous son ancienne apparence.

\- … Mais… Comment ?

\- Apocryphos n'est pas le seul à pouvoir évoluer, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Je me suis éveillé à un tout autre niveau de conscience, c'est ce qui m'a permis de changer de forme.

Lavi la déshabilla presque du regard. Cette fille était donc… une innocence ? L'information n'arrivait pas encore à passer dans son esprit, peu importe comment il tentait de l'agencer.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout t'expliquer. Alma à fait un vœu que j'ai décidé de réaliser. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Moi ?

Lavi, éberlué par la tournure que prenait cette histoire se pointa du doigt, incrédule. La jeune femme acquiesça, plantant de nouveau son regard dans le sien :

\- Yû est en danger et même avec tout son amour, il ne pourra pas sauver Allen seul. Tu es leur ami. Tu es un fier combattant.

\- … Mais je n'ai plus d'innocence… lança Lavi sur un ton moitié suspicieux. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que-...

\- Si. Si tu l'acceptes, je deviendrai ton innocence. Je peux me transformer en ce que vous appelez le type cristallin. Tu n'auras plus qu'à penser à l'arme que tu veux que je devienne.

\- … Et après ? Une fois ce combat fini ?

\- Je resterais ton arme. Je serais liée à toi jusqu'à ta mort, à condition que tu te serves de moi pour aider Yû et Allen à vivre heureux. C'est ma seule condition, conclut-t-elle en plantant sans regard dans celui de Lavi.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Lavi la dévisagea, ne sachant trop comment prendre la nouvelle. Un vague bruit d'explosion troubla un bref instant le sommeil des arbres centenaires.

\- Kanda se bat seul pour protéger Allen. En ce moment même, appuya t-elle.

\- … D'accord.

Lavi tendit la main. La jeune femme offrit un dernier sourire reconnaissant puis disparut dans un éclair verdoyant qui vint aussitôt se loger dans le creux de la paume de l'exorciste. L'aura verte s'assombrit et se transforma jusqu'à ressembler à un petit cube noir compact.

"_Je te confie ma liberté Lavi Bookman. Ensemble, nous veillerons au bonheur de ce couple incongru."_

\- Incongru hein ? répéta Lavi dans un léger sourire. J'aurais plutôt dit atypique, rectifia t-il en observant le petit objet au sein de sa main.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la forme et le cube fondit. L'homme porta sa main à ses lèvres et en bu le contenu avant de grimacer de dégoût. Rapidement, ses coudes le brûlèrent et un sang sombre s'échappa des plaies en forme de croix qui s'étaient formés. Lavi tendit les bras et observa son maillet se reformer sous ses yeux. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il se saisit du manche, nostalgique devant cette bonne vieille routine familière.

Lavi s'envola dans les airs, fermement amarré à son maillet :

\- C'est parti "Romance", Kanda et Allen doivent nous attendre !

L'innocence accéléra encore son agrandissement, sifflant dans l'air à la manière d'un avion de chasse. "Romance" comme venait de la baptiser Lavi savait très bien où elle devait se rendre.

* * *

**Alors, est-ce que certains d'entre vous avait déjà compris qui était "la petite voix" qui suivait Kanda partout ?**

**Je continue d'avancée sur le chapitre 9, on approche de la fin et du dénouement avant le crossover !**

**À la prochaine !**


End file.
